


Rumours

by neska3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Dreams, Drunk Stiles, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Hooking up, Love Triangles, Martinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Senior year, Stiles Stilinski Has an Oral Fixation, Stydia, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension, emotional tether
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 25,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neska3/pseuds/neska3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has 'The Talk' with his Dad. This sends him in to a Wiki Spiral to end all Wiki Spirals.  And who'd of thunk it, his obsessive research has finally paid dividends when it come down to his 'special skill set'. </p><p>Malia and Stiles break up, in the aftermath rumours start to spread. </p><p>Can Lydia deal with the fact that the guy she is starting to have not so platonic feelings for is becoming the talk of Beacon Hills High?  </p><p>Will she ever manage to get him out of her dreams?</p><p>Will the supernatural shit show hold off long enough for the pack to enjoy senior year?</p><p>Will Scott ever stop feeling mildly creeped out when girls around the school are discussing how good his oldest and best friend is the sack?  Probably not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Fanfic and I think it’s going to be a long slow burn if it goes the way I think it will. 
> 
> This is set a little while after the occurrences of 5B. Trying to bridge the gap between now and the start of S6. Desperately.
> 
> If you have any feedback on how it’s going please let me know. I've not had anyone else proof read so please bear with. 
> 
> I have every much enjoyed reading others work so far and wanted to add my perspective. This is very much a work in progress in the vein attempt to get out all of my Stydia feels.

“You broke up?!”

“Yes, we broke up.”

“You say that like it’s no big deal, are you OK? Is _Stiles_ OK? When did this happen? _WHY_ did this happen?” Lydia was incredulous at Malia’s ability to have such a relaxed attitude to her recent break up, she’d not told her about it, neither had Stiles.

“It happened a few weeks ago,” Malia shrugged, “We are good; we just decided it just wasn’t quite right for us.”

“That isn’t an answer, ‘ _Just not quite right_ ’ what does that even mean?!” Lydia remembered when Jackson had broken things off with her, she had felt broken. Allison had helped her through it all, she had needed her friends. Now two of her best friends had ended their relationship and had not told her, was she that dispensable?

“When we got together it was...” Malia paused thoughtfully, “It was right. I think we both needed someone to remind each other what it was to be human with all the crap that was going on.”

“You could have told me, friends talk to each other about these things you know.”

“I know.” Malia gave Lydia a small smile; she knew that her friend showed genuine concern. In the beginning there had been a little awkwardness between the two, but they were pack, Scott had brought them together and for whatever reason Malia trusted Lydia implicitly.

“With everything going on, The Dredd Doctors, Eichen House, The Beast of Beacon Hills, The Desert Wolf…Kira, my love life didn’t seem like much of a priority. Stiles gets me, he knows we’re good. We are good. We’re seniors in high school, it’s not like we were going to stay together forever anyway. It was the right time to end things.”

Lydia smiled weakly and felt a small twinge of regret resonate in her chest “We’re friends Malia, you’re always a priority.”

Hayden slipped in to the seat next to Malia, “Hey guys.” she smiled sweetly, the newest addition to the pack was a breath of fresh air to both Malia and Lydia. With Kira gone it was comforting to have another female presence, especially one as open and feisty as Hayden.

“Did you know they broke up?” Lydia was gesturing towards Malia.

“Yeah, Liam told me.” Hayden quirked a smile of understanding towards Malia.

Lydia got why Malia didn’t say anything, she didn’t open up very often, but Stiles?! He didn’t shut up, ever. He was her best friend, they studied together, she had saved him, he had saved her, she slept over when she had nightmares, and she told him almost everything. Almost. But she’d not talked to him about Jackson. Or Aiden. Or any of the others. But even so, why hadn’t he told her?

“I do miss him. Actually,” a thoughtful look passed across Malia’s face, “I think it’s just the sex I miss.” Malia said this impassively, Lydia nearly spat out her iced tea as she sipped it, and Hayden’s eyes were wide with interest.

“Do tell!” Hayden prompted eager to hear the juicy details.

“ _Riiight_ , its Stiles, he’s my friend too, I don’t want to know.” Lydia was almost panicked at the thought of knowing the intimate details of her friends’ sex life.

“Lyd, when did _YOU_ become so much of a prude, Malia, come on do tell!”

Malia gave a wicked grin, “Honestly, the boy has skills, and hands, and lips. And stamina, that... that was surprising.” Malia had developed a faraway look in her eye. “Yep, will definitely miss the sex.”

Lydia felt slightly mortified, and sipped on her iced tea, trying in vain to ignore the continuing conversation between Hayden and Malia. Sure she and Allison had talked a lot about sex. A lot. Allsion talked about her and Scott. Lydia had talked about Aiden. And Michael. And Jason. And Jackson. But she wasn’t ready to hear this? It was Stiles, the guy she had known since she was 5 years old. The guy who she saved the world with. But hadn’t she known Scott just as long? That hadn’t been weird. Lydia felt another twinge in her chest.


	2. Boy Talk

“Liam? Earth to Liam!” Scott waved a hand in front of his Betas face, “You OK dude?”

“Yeah, just listening.” Liam’s eyes were slightly wide as if embarrassed as he flicked his eyes to where Hayden, Malia and Lydia were sitting talking with their heads close together.

Scott’s eyebrows knitted together and he then tuned in to their conversation. It took a moment to realise who they were talking about and instantly regretted listening in.

“Go Stiles.” Scott laughed slightly awkwardly, sharing a meaningful glance at Liam, who was obviously both fascinated and embarrassed. It was one thing about hearing Stiles’s sexual exploits from the guy himself, it was quite another to hear his friend be praised quite so highly.

“Man I think I need to have a man to man chat with Stiles.” Liam said ruefully.

Scott had smiled and thought of the reading list Stiles had helpfully _(or not)_ provided when he had mentioned he was worried about his lack of experience in comparison to Allison.

“ _The Art of The Female Orgasm_ , is the definitive guide, read it, its very, _very_ eye opening.” Stiles had said with a knowing yet naive expression and provided Scott with a worryingly dog-eared copy that he had extensively annotated. Scott made a mental note to dig the book out and pass on the favour to Liam.

“Hey guys,” Stiles' voice came up behind them unexpectedly as he clapped his hand down affectionately on Scott’s Shoulder, Liam jumped slightly and Stiles was surprised he was able to sneak up on his friends so easily especially when they had such enhanced senses. “What’s going on?” and he sat down in the space next to Scott grinning widely.

“Nothing, definitely nothing is going on, and no one is talking about anything interesting or private. Or sexual. Or any of us. Ever.” Liam blurted out without a breath, eyeing Scott pleading with him silently to agree.

“Yep, no, just eating lunch, proteins and carbohydrates.” Scott gave Stiles a toothy grin that looked suspiciously like a grimace waving a sandwich in his friends face.

“ _OKaaay_ , Dude you are being weird,” Stiles directed at Scott, “And you, you are being weirder.” directing this time at Liam.

“I’m going to leave you two to have your ‘ _secret little chat_ ’ and I’m going to have a rational conversation with the girls.” Stiles raised his hand and waved in the direction of the female part of the pack sitting in the opposite corner of the cafeteria trying to get their attention.

“ **NO!** ” Both Scott and Liam yelled in unison, Stiles looked shocked and suspicious, their yelp had caught the attention of a good chunk of the cafeteria patrons including Hayden, Malia and Lydia.

Stiles looked from his friends to the girls in the corner his hand still raised in the air mid wave. Malia returned his wave with a smirk on her face, Hayden appeared to giggle covering her mouth as if trying to suppress laughter and Lydia looked at him with eyes wider as usual a weak smile on her face and a slight flush to her cheeks.

“The girls are talking about…” Liam started in a panic.

“Periods…The girls are talking about periods. You don’t want to know!” Scott finished, looking slightly manic and strangely pleased with himself.

“Super wolf hearing?" Stiles eyes widened, “Whoa, you guys must hear loads if juicy stuff,” it was as if the thought had just occurred to him. “Tell me, is it true that Taylor Hopkins is banging the new Geography teacher? Because that…would be equal parts hot, unprofessional and illegal.”

Scott and Liam exchanged looks.

“Honestly you two are being weird, _sooo_ I’m gonna go, need to get something from my locker before History. Maybe when I see you later you will tell me why you two are being so weird.” He gave both of the young wolves a pointed look, picking up his backpack he headed out of the cafeteria.

Liam looked a Scott, quickly picked up his bag and jogged to catch up with Stiles.

“Man wait up, can I talk to you about something…”

Scott smiled to himself, he could make a very good guess about what Liam wanted to talk to Stiles about, even without his wolf hearing.


	3. Gossip

As was her custom Lydia headed to the restroom before class.  She liked the routine of taking a few moments to compose herself reapply her makeup and listen to the snatches of gossip she caught as students came in and out. There had been a time when it was she and Allison who would be sharing the little snippets of gossip and the details of their love lives in-between classes.  Lydia smiled to herself at the memory.

“Which one is he?” A melodic voice echoed through the room.

“I’ll give you a clue, he’s got dark hair, dimples, glorious golden brown eyes and is on the Lacrosse Team.” This peaked Lydia’s Interest, she knew a Lacrosse player who had dark hair and dimples, she knew that guy pretty darn well.

“Stiles? The guy in your History class?” Lydia unconsciously slowed the process of applying her makeup and focused on what the unseen girls were saying.

“That’s the one.”

“He is super cute.”

“And smart, and funny.” Lydia smiled, yes Stiles was indeed cute, smart and funny. The girls continued.

“And a bit weird”

“Yes, but I kind of dig weird. Do you think he’ll say yes? It’s not weird that I’m doing the asking rather than him?”

“Well he’s not with Malia anymore.” Why did everyone else know and not Lydia!

“And he can be a bit socially awkward, so I think he’d kinda like it. I mean what’s the worst that can happen, he says no. Do it, ask him out, you’ve been in to him for years, do it”.

The girls had not seen Lydia and they left the restroom still chatting away. Lydia felt another twinge in her chest. She was going to ask Stiles out on a date. He wouldn’t say yes would he? Too busy saving Beacon Hills from the supernatural, no he wouldn’t would he?

Lydia applied her lipstick absent mindedly. As far as Lydia was aware other than Malia he hadn’t been on a date with anyone else. Before Malia, he’d been mooning after her in his customary pathetic manner. Stiles didn’t moon anymore. And obviously didn’t tell her everything either.


	4. Bros

Stiles was pacing around his bedroom, Scott was sat on his friends bed watching Stiles become increasingly agitated.

“Um, so, um… today's been weird,” Stiles Started “Soooo, Lauren Scott, you know Lauren right?”

“Yeah I know Lauren, she’s nice.”

“Yeah she’s great. Beautiful skin, this amazingly shiny blonde hair, like shiny shiny hair, and she’s pretty and super super smart.”

“Yeah…” Scott was waiting for Stiles to get to the point.

“Soooo she asked me out on a date…Me.  She asked me. Can you believe man? I didn’t know she had even noticed me!...”

“Stiles, calm down, you’re a great guy, girls like you, don’t be so surprised.” Scott smiled, Stiles was one of the bravest _(if a bit impulsive)_ people he had ever know. He knew however that when it came to girls, especially clever, pretty girls, that courage was sometimes difficult to muster.

“Thanks man. Girls like me, who knew! She said she liked me when we were freshman, why didn’t I notice the super cute blonde who was in to me? To think I could have been having sex during freshman year.  All of that wasted energy.”

“You didn’t notice her, because you were too busy pining over Lydia, who didn’t know you existed then.”

“True, true.” Stiles stopped pacing and turned on his heel to face his friend.

“Scott, what do I do?  It’s not like I have been on many dates before! Oh god this is going to be terrible. A disaster!”

“Dude! Calm down, take a breath.” Stiles sat down next to Scott on the bed, and Scott placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“It’ll be great, you dated Malia for months, you’ve been on dates, you’ve got this.”

“Man, we started dating after we had sex in the basement of a creepy insane asylum, we knew each other _pretty_ well before we started dating, she already kind of liked me. _Aaaaaand_ she’d been a Coyote for quite a while and was pretty easy to impress. She got turned on just by me showing her how Netflix worked. That. That is not going to work with Lauren. She’s already watched Breaking Bad.”

Scott turned to look at his friend “Stiles look at me,” Stiles turned “Repeat after me, I am a handsome, dateable guy, say it.”

“You really think I’m handsome? Thanks buddy.” Stiles’s head tilted to one side and grinned.

“Focus, Say it.”

“I am a handsome dateable guy, I am a handsome dateable guy, I am a….”

There was a cough from the door and both Scott and Stiles turned, the Sherriff and Lydia were standing in the doorway.

“Stiles, you have another visitor.” The Sheriffs face was amused, he loved his son, but he sometimes wished he was just a touch more normal.

“Hey Dad, did you know I am a handsome dateable guy?”

“Yes Son, whatever you say,” giving Stiles a wry look, “Scott, Lydia you staying for dinner?”

“No sir", Scott replied, he checked his watch, "I’ve got to go, Mom has the night off and we’re having dinner together.” Scott clapped Stiles on the back stood up and picked up his backpack.

“Dude, I will see you tomorrow, we’ll talk about stuff then. Bye Lyd.”

“Remember Scott, I am a handsome dateable guy, I am handsome!” Stiles yelled after his friend as he headed down the stairs.

The Sheriff rolled his eyes, “Lydia, how about you?”

Lydia had a soft spot for the Sheriff, she missed her own father and although they were nothing alike she enjoyed being on the receiving end of his fatherly concern.

“Yes please, if that’s OK.”

“Of course it’s OK honey, I wouldn’t have asked if it wasn’t, you staying over tonight? Does your Mom know?”

“My Mom is out of town at a conference, I was hoping,” Lydia glanced up to look at Stiles, “Could I stay over?” Stiles said nothing and simply nodded.

“Of course you can sweetheart.” The Sheriff touched Lydia gently on the arm as he walk passed her to head down to the kitchen "Chinese for dinner, be down in 15". Deaton had explained as much as he needed to know, Stiles was Lydia’s tether. With the amplification of her powers caused by the trepanning she needed his son close by whilst she finished healing. He never imagined he would ever have Natalie Martin on the phone begging for Stiles to sleep in her daughter’s room to help her overcome the terrible night terrors Lydia was having. But he also never imagined that werewolves or Dread Doctors were actually real either.

Stiles stood up, and was looking at Lydia with concern. “Hey are you OK? Not another premonition?”

“No nothing like that, it’s just with Mom out of town and having the house to myself the voices get louder, I feel more connected to the real world when I am here with you.” It would almost sound romantic, if the reality wasn’t grounded in the fact Lydia had hole drilled into her skull and the voices of the dead vied for her attention. During the day with school and life she could block them out, but at night, she needed to be reminded she was real, that’s where Stiles came in.

Stiles walked over to her closing the distance easily with his large strides, and brought Lydia to him in a hug, kissing the top of her head.

“You know you can stay here whenever you need to right? I don’t mind sleeping on the floor, I just want you to heal and get better, you don’t even have to ask. You’re my best friend; I don’t want anything to happen to you.” The sincerity in his tone warmed her heart. Lydia took a moment to relish the security she felt, being held by Stiles. Lydia was tough, she was strong, she had endured more than most other 18 year olds and it hadn’t broken her. She didn’t need protecting, but sometimes; just sometimes, she wanted to feel protected. Lydia knew that Stiles would lay down his life for her, no questions asked. It made her feel secure, that’s why she was here.

She stepped back from the hug “I thought Scott was your best friend?” Lydia said quizzically with a quirk to her lips.

“He is, but he is my Werewolf best friend, you, you are my Banshee best friend.” Stiles bopped Lydia on the nose with his finger as he said it.

“Who’s your human best friend?”

Stiles face had a quizzical look for just a moment, “Honestly, I have no idea, all of my friends are supernatural nowadays.” He thought for a moment longer, “Maybe Lauren Scott will be my new human best friend.”

Lydia gave Stiles a questioning look “I’ll tell you about it over dinner.”


	5. Dinner

“So guess what? I’m going on a date! With a real life, actual, human, girl!” Stiles had an expression of surprise and delight on his face, both of his arms raised in triumph, as if he had just won a boxing match.

“Well done son, who is the lucky girl.” The Sheriff smiled his crooked smile, thinking he knew the answer.

“She is a very smart and very pretty girl called Lauren.”

The Sheriff smiled and took a quick side long look at Lydia. As much as he understood his sons excitement, he wasn’t quite sure why his son wasn’t going on a date with the pretty red head who was so regularly in their home.

“Lauren, the cheerleader Lauren? Oh she is pretty, and she’s ranked like 4th in our class, get you Stiles, a date with a pretty girl, who knew.” Lydia smiled at her friend, and she again felt the twinge in her chest, was she getting one of her ‘ _premonitions_ ’? She dismissed it, maybe just indigestion after too much Chinese food. She now knew who she had overheard in the restroom earlier that day. Lauren. She was sweet and Stiles could use a little bit of sweetness in is life right now.

“Gotta love the smart ones, take after your daddy. Did you know that your Mother was top of her High School class? She was so smart.” The Sheriff looked wistfully off in to the distance for a moment.

Stiles didn’t really talk about his Mom too much, and it was nice to see the Sheriff talk about her with such warmth.

“She sounds like a great woman.”

“Oh she was. So smart. She had the prettiest green eyes. Have I ever told you how we met?”

“Yes Dad, I have heard this many, many times” Stiles Interjected.

“Well I haven’t, I would like to hear the story.” Lydia smiled warmly at the older man, "Please, I'd love to hear it".

“Well I was working as a deputy; this was a while before we moved to Beacon Hills. I was on duty one day when I was called to a bar where a guy was getting pretty riled up about his girlfriend dumping him. Had too much to drink, all over the place.  So I was trying to calm the guy down when he took a swing at me, well more than a swing, he managed to get me right in the face, broke my nose.” The Sheriff chuckled. “I have never been so grateful to be smacked in the face in my whole entire life.” He smiled at the memory.

“So I take the guy in to the station and send him to lock up, and then I head to the hospital, I’m covered in blood, I have two black eyes and I am not having the best day. I sit in a cubical in the ER and then she walks in, she was there as a first year resident and was not enjoying her ER rotation. There was just something about her that I couldn’t describe, she was so feisty. She hated me immediately; well that’s what she said anyway. She thought I was just a stupid cop who’d had his face bashed in. But I liked her. I knew, even with swollen eyes and a headache that would knock out a bear, she was for me.”

“That doesn’t sound too promising.” Lydia screwed up her face.

“Oh it wasn’t, I didn’t think I had a shot with someone as clever or pretty as Claudia, but I kept trying. I was in the ER at least once a week and every time I was there I would ask her out, she always said no. Eventually I gave up. Then one day, months after I’d stopped asking her out, I was in the ER dealing with a guy who had been shot, drug deal or some such. A rival gang member forced himself in to the ER trying to finish the guy off and was waving gun around threatening everyone, guy didn’t know what he was doing. I was there just in time to knock her out of the way, I got shot instead of her.”

“He makes it sound so heroic, the bullet grazed his butt, barely touched him” Stiles Interrupted.

“Shhhh, shut up” Lydia glared at Stiles “Please Continue,” smiling sweetly at the Sheriff.

“Well, I’d been shot, but the other guy was still waving the gun around so I needed to do something before someone else got hurt, so probably unwisely I got up and tackled the bastard. Managed to disarm him and get him on the ground. Cuffed him and waited for back up. After that, it was actually Claudia who asked me out on a date, I actually said no the first time she asked. You know, Playing hard to get,” He grinned, “But those eyes were pretty hard to resist, and the rest, as they say, is history.”

“And he still has the scar on his butt to prove it.”

“Stiles!” The older man chided his son playfully.

Lydia took a moment to take it all in. The Sheriff had been literally willing to take a bullet for a woman who had said she could care less about him. He had kept trying and he had protected her. She looked at Stiles and smiled, she thought about how he’d had rescued her both physically and mentally, more than once. She thought about how he pined helplessly for her at the beginning of high school. He didn’t pine any more. He had moved on. She felt the twinge again, this time she knew it was nothing to do with a premonition, or the Chinese food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is far as I'm at for the moment. It'll be another few day till I post a new chapter. I have written the last paragraph however so I've got an end in mind already. Its been a fun process so far, lets hope i have the stamina to get to the end!


	6. Homework

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I lied. This section was nearly done when I posted the previous 5. Just finished it so thought I would add today rather than wait for the next 5 to be completed. They WILL take a few days to do. Enjoy.

After Stiles and Lydia did the dishes they headed back to his room. Lydia always felt that a bedroom told you a lot about a person, Jackson’s room had been spacious and minimalistic, you could say devoid of substance. That told you all you needed to know about Jackson. Stiles room was filled with books, photos, notes, ideas. It was a state of organised chaos and this suited him completely. Comfortable and relaxed. She liked it here.

They studied in a comfortable silence for a while, not feeling the need to fill the air with meaningless words. She lay on his bed book in hand, with Stiles at his desk, running his hands through his hair as if trying to massage the meaning of the words he was reading in to his brain through his scalp. Lydia. who was so usually hyper focused on her work, couldn’t concentrate, she was reading and rereading the same paragraph over again absorbing none of its content. Her mind kept wandering to the events of the day and back in to the past. She wondered why he hadn’t told her about Malia.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Always.” Stiles swiveled his chair around to look at her, pen tucked behind his ear, looking attentive as a puppy dog.

“Why didn’t you tell me you and Malia broke up?”

Stiles made a grimacing face and spun full circle on his chair as is trying to find the words he was looking for in the air. “I kind of thought you knew, is that what you were talking about in the cafeteria this afternoon?” Stiles had a rather abashed expression.

“Kind of…”

“I just thought Malia would have told you, girl things you know.” He paused as if trying to find the words he wanted to say, “It’s embarrassing really I mean it’s not like I have the greatest track record with girls. I mean the first girl I kissed is now dating Sarah Taylor, the second was ritually sacrificed, one pity make out, two pity make out, and a wolf girl… I mean I’m pinning my hopes on peaking in College, because, high school? Hasn’t been all that kind.” He paused for breath as if just realising what he had just said for the first time. “D’ya know what, I think I’d rather talk about this stuff with Scott, this feels a bit...”

“Weird?” Lydia added.

“Yep there it is," His expression softened to a look of embarrassment, "My girlfriend broke up with me because I behaved like a complete douche, extenuating circumstances maybe, but still an utter douche. Not my proudest moment, and I kinda hoped the news would just leak out, you know? So I didn’t have to tell anyone. I’m sorry I should have told you.”

“You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to…” Stiles cut Lydia off mid-sentence.

“Lyd, other than Scott and my Dad, and Melissa, you are the person I’m closest to. We’ve been through shit together that even with my perverted imagination I couldn’t have even dreamed of. I should have told you.” His eyes were earnest and searching. He wanted reassurance. So did she.

“When did life get so serious and so hard? And dark and twisted?”

Stiles moved from his seat to join her sitting on the bed, he stroked her hair gently. “Since, our friends died. Since a succession of supernatural weirdos tried to kill us and the people we love. Since there are voices in our heads that don’t belong to us.” Lydia looked at him. His expression was wide eyed.

“Can you still hear him?” She knew that the Nogitsune had been trapped, but she doubted it had left him completely unscathed.

“Not really, I’m me, but sometimes I get echoes of him you know. How are your voices?” He was trying to avoid answering her question.

“Did you know that there are about half a million deaths in California each year? And it’s like I can hear every one of them. They are fading, but sometimes it’s like. I don’t know what it’s like, because it is so oppressive and strange. Much as I enjoy our sleep overs I am really looking forward to being able to go to sleep and not wake up screaming. I just wish the supernatural shit show would just hold off long enough to let me enjoy what is left of senior year.” Lydia gave a twisted smile.

“I just want to do something normal, you know. Go on a date with a pretty girl. Not have her turn in to a wear-beast of some variety, or try to eviscerate me with a butter knife or have her kidnapped by a mad scientist and drill a hole in her cranium. You know the usual regular High School goals every young guy has.” He turned to look at Lydia and their eyes met for a moment. Lydia felt butterflies in her stomach. “I know my Dad said that High School could be Hell, but I didn’t realised he meant it so literally.” Lydia wanted to reach out to him and reassure him everything would be OK, but she couldn’t.  She didn't want to promise something she couldn’t keep.

“But hey,” Lydia was trying to change the mood, “You have got a date with a pretty girl, huh, who is a handsome dateable guy hey?”

Stiles laughed at Lydia’s ridiculous expression “I am, Scott said so.” He replied with a mock bashful tone.  Yes he was, Lydia thought, a really handsome, dateable guy.


	7. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having had an afternoon off from work, I have been finishing off the next two chapters.  
> They have kept me a little preoccupied as you may imagine.
> 
> Thanks for the comments so far, it's been encouraging to know people are reading and enjoying.  
> Please keep commenting its a spur to make sure I finish this thing.

“Honestly, don’t be so silly, you’ve slept on the floor three days in the past week, you look exhausted, I don’t mind. There’s plenty of room.” Lydia was beginning to lose her patience with Stiles.

“It’s weird. I don’t mind, I don’t want you to think I’m taking advantage or anything...”

“Stilinski,” Lydia said cutting him off, “You’re sleeping in here with me no arguments, now.” She pointed to the covers she held open for him.

Stiles picked up his pillow, it was Lydia’s feistiness that had first endeared her to him, but he knew that feistiness could turn darn right hostile if provoked. There was plenty of room, Lydia was tiny, but still Stiles was uneasy, it wasn’t quite the way he had imagined getting Lydia in to his bed with him.

“Honestly, I can sleep on the floor…”

“Stiles, you’ve shared a bed with Scott, yes?” Lydia’s eyes were wide with exasperation.

“Um, yeah, were best friends…”

“And so are we. In.” Stiles didn’t argue and climbed in to the bed, being careful not to get too close to his companion, he didn’t want things to get weirder than they were already.

Stiles lay on his back one hand behind his head, his eyes still open, he couldn’t relax quite yet, he was hyper-aware of very female presence in his bed. Lydia way lying on her side, face towards him. He couldn’t sleep, not like this.

As if reading his mind Lydia broke the silence. “I can hear you trying not to sleep, what’s wrong now?”

“I can’t sleep with you looking at me.”

“I’ve got my eyes closed; I am not looking at you.”

“Yeah but your face is looking at me.”

“Fine.” And with that Lydia rolled over and turned to face the wall. She heard Stiles sigh.

“Sweet dreams.” The tiredness now obvious in his voice. Within a few minutes she heard his breathing change to a slow and rhythmic pattern. Lydia felt herself and relax and soon she was also deeply asleep.

* * *

Lydia was in her dream space; well that’s what she called it at least. She had been working on lucid dreaming techniques to help ease the congestion in her head. Lydia’s dream space was a field of wild flowers which was basked in late afternoon summer sunlight.  It was a memory from a picnic she had gone on as a child with her grandmother, they had eaten peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, read Hans Christian Anderson fairy tales, made daisy chains and danced in the sun. It was a place she had felt happy and secure.

On the bad nights, the field was filled with faceless figures, murmuring her name. On those nights she needed to seek out Stiles, he was always in the midst of the throng of bodies, but once she found him she was safe.

Tonight it was different, she saw him straight away, a large picnic rug spread out on the ground, Stiles was laying sprawled across the center one hand behind his head, eyes closed a faint smile on his lips. Lydia moved towards him, and keeled beside him. She ran a thumb across his cheekbone and his eyes flickered open.

“Hey beautiful.” His eyes were full of warmth and he smiled sweetly, Stiles sat up, propping himself up on one hand, mirroring Lydia’s gesture and caressing her cheekbone with delicacy with his other hand.

Lydia said nothing, everything she wanted to say was written clearly in her expression. Lydia moved, she knew what she wanted to do and changed her position so that she straddled Stiles sitting on his lap, one hand on his neck the other tucked in to the waistband of his jeans. She looked in to his eyes, warm golden brown. He said nothing, but moved is hand to support her, his hand on her waist. She rested her head against his, she breathed deeply, she could feel his heartbeat. Lydia though she could stay like this forever, warm and secure in his arms. Breathing. If only this was real.

She moved and finally their lips met. Chaste and tender, the perfect kiss. Once, twice three times. Each more perfect and sweet than the last. And then the teasing was too much, their lips parted and their kiss deepened. Dream Lydia wanted to remember this when she woke up. The feeling of his hand on her waist, her thigh, her rib-cage, the tantalising sensation of his hand delicately grazing her breast. Her hand on his neck, his back his chest, his stomach. Their lips touching, their tongues mingling with each other.

Remember this in the morning; please remember this in the morning. She was lost in the sensations of being with him.


	8. Reality

It wasn't the light that woke Stiles; it was the sensation of Lydia Martin being firmly snuggled in to him and uncomfortable sensation in the pit of his stomach. Stiles hadn’t realised that Lydia was awake and she wasn’t going to let him know otherwise, she lent back slightly arching her back to press his, very obvious erection, more firmly in to her back. Malia had certainly been right about one thing.

This was a flicker of the old Lydia, the one who like to tease and then retreat the one who wanted intimacy on her own terms. After Jackson, she would get her kicks when and where she could and wanted. And right now she's getting her kicks by teasing Stiles the guy she was trying to convince herself she wasn't in to.

Stiles’ hand had found its way underneath the hem of the old Lacrosse jersey Lydia insisted on wearing when she stayed over, his hand gently resting on her stomach, hand splayed protectively, his pinkie finger gently resting on the top of the elastic of Lydia’s underwear. For a moment Lydia longed to move that hand further down. But it was fleeting, Stiles was awake and trying delicately to remove the limb without disturbing her.

She felt him move backing away from her and a slight chill as he raised the cover and slipped out of bed, heading straight to the bathroom, closing the door carefully as he went so as not to wake Lydia. As soon as she heard the door click, Lydia let out a small groan. She remembered.  She remembered everything.

Lydia opened her eyes after steadying her breathing. She picked up her phone and looked at the display, 5:30am. Stiles did not like early mornings, but she smiled thinking that the cold shower he was probably having now would likely help wake him up. Despite the early hour, Lydia felt rested, it had been the best sleep she had had since before her nightmares had begun. It was also the most memorable. She stretched languidly a dull ache of desire nestling somewhere below her waist.

Lydia, sat up. She needed to go home. She hadn’t intended to stay over when she had come over the previous night. She had text her Mom to let her know she was safe, and her sleep overs at the Stalinskis were frequent enough for her Mom not to question it. She’d not brought clean clothes, make up, or her homework for her classes. She could hardly head to school in Stiles’ jersey. Well she could, but what would people say? Did she care? She wasn’t sure. Lydia quickly swept the room for her belongings grabbing her dress that hung over the chair and her books, stuffing them in her purse, retrieving her car keys from the bottom of the bag.

The Bathroom door opened. “Hey, morning, sorry if I woke you” Stiles emerged, towel wrapped around his waist, hair ruffled and damp.

Lydia’s stomach did a somersault and she had a fleeting memory of her dream, “Oh no, don’t worry, it’s great that I’m up so early, I need to get home before school, and I forgot my overnight bag when I left last night. I need a shower and clean clothes.”  Lydia found the ankle books she had discarded in the corner of the room the night before and slipped them on.

“Hey hang on you’re not going out like that are you?” Stiles eyed the too big jersey slipping off her shoulder falling to her knees.

“What’s wrong?” Lydia smiled at the look of mild outrage on Stiles' face.

“You look indecent you’ll start a scandal!”

“Stiles, it’s not even 6am, I’ll be in my car, no one will see me,” As she spoke she swept up her hair and twisted in to a messy bun, the hem of the shirt rose as she lifted her arms to fix it. Stiles' eyes widened slightly at the gesture and averted his gaze. Always the gentleman. “I’ll see you at school, I’ll let myself out, don’t worry.” She laid her hand gently against the damp skin of his chest “Stop worrying, this thing is longer than most of my skirts” Stiles raised his eyebrows in agreement.

“You’re probably right, but go straight home will you.”

“Yes sir.” Lydia gave a mock salute and headed to the door. “I’ll see you later, thanks for last night.” She smiled sweetly and closed the door behind her.

Stiles went over and sat on his bed, picked up his phone and sent a text.

 **To Scott:** Dude, wake up, I’ll be at yours in half an hour. EMERGENCY!

Once done he headed back in to the bathroom. He needed another shower.

Sitting in her car Lydia knew one thing; she wanted Stiles in the worst way. She also knew that sex made relationships complicated and she hated the thought of losing his friendship because she had over complicated things. She needed to get Stiles a girlfriend ASAP, before she did something and ruined everything like she always did. A guy like Stiles didn’t need a girl like her making his life harder.

The image of Stiles in his towel passed through her thoughts. Stiles wasn’t the only one who would be having a cold shower this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling a little nervous after posting the last two sections....Eeeek


	9. Breakfast

Scott came down the stairs to find Stiles sitting on the sofa watching cartoons eating his second bowl of cereal.

“Dude, I said emergency, I’ve been waiting for you for an eternity.”

“Stiles its 6:15 in the morning, you assured me that it wasn’t a life threatening situation, we really need to have a discussion about your boundaries.” Scott wandered in to the kitchen, “Dude! You’ve used all of the milk!”

“Scott, we need to focus. I’ll get you some more milk. I have a problem, a Lydia problem!”

Scott poked his head around the corner to look at his friend, “Man you have had a Lydia problem since you were 8 years old, what’s happened now? Please tell me she’s finally kissed you, the unresolved sexual tension between you guys is getting unbearable.”

Stiles made a face, “Yeah….And it is possibly about to get a lot worse.”

Stiles filled Scott in on the previous night’s sleeping situation and continued, “I had this freaky realistic dream, like freaky, didn’t know if I was awake or asleep type of freaky. We were in this field and we were making out and it was really intense...” Scott waved his hand and made a face wanting to avoid all of the gory details. “And then I wake up this morning with my hands all over her, with a raging boner… I could have taken someone’s eye out… I’ve had two cold showers already this morning. I can’t do it any more man. Just pretending she’s just my friend. What do I do?”

“Why don’t you just do what any normal guy would do, ask the girl out on a date!”

“Scott!” Stiles seemed exasperated at his friends simplistic view, “Neither of us are exactly what you would describe as ‘ _normal_ ’. And…It’s not like she doesn’t know how I feel about her, I’ve been pretty open about my feelings you know. If she was in to me I think I would have noticed. I mean, I know her coffee order, her shoe size and I am pretty sure I’ve figured out her menstrual cycle…”

Scott was equally impressed and weirded out by his friends devotion _(or should that be obsession)_ , but he reflected that that was Stiles, he threw himself head first into whatever and whoever mattered to him the most. School work, solving mysteries, helping his friends, loving his family. Loving Lydia. It all made him a little crazy.

“Does she know though? I mean how long were you dating Malia for? I mean, how is someone to know you like them when you’re dating someone else? You remind me all the time that Lydia isn’t psychic. Girls like to hear the words! Tell her how you feel, ask her out”

“But if I do and she turns me down? It would not only be horrifically embarrassing but it would wreak our friendship.” Stiles held his head in his hands. “Dude, if I made a move on _you_ , would we be able to go back to the way things were?”

Scott cocked his head and looked at Stiles on the sofa. He had a point. Lydia and Stiles really knew each other; they really cared for each other. He sometimes felt a pang on jealousy. It had been he and Stiles for so long, sharing him with someone else was hard. “OK, I get it buddy, she's a friend. But honestly she’s changed and I think that if you asked her out she’d say yes.” In fact was so sure that Stiles and Lydia would get together he had a $10 bet with Liam, not that he told Stiles this.

“OK, OK…. I’ll ask her out on a date. Let’s use my date on Friday with Lauren as a test run. Shiiiit, I’ve got a date on Friday.”

“Dude, it is too early to have so much drama. I’m gonna head to the shower and we’ll talk about it later, when I am a fully functioning person.”

Scott left Stiles sitting on the sofa, zoning out. He smiled to himself, if you had told him at the beginning of the school year it was Stiles who was having girl trouble he would have laughed in your face. But here it was and Scott was sure this was just the start of it.


	10. Rumours

 

“Hey Lydia, you’re friends with Stiles right?”  
“Yeah, sure.”  
“Umm, do you know if he is seeing anyone at the moment?”

* * *

 

“Morning Lydia, your hair looks so amazing.”  
“Thanks Jessica, yours looks pretty too.”  
“Thank you. So, I was wondering, is it true that Stiles and Malia broke up?”

* * *

 

“So, it’s true that you and Stiles are just friends right? I mean I don’t want to be stepping on your toes or anything.”  
“We’re just friends, best friends.”  
“That’s so cute having a guy as your best friend.”

* * *

 

“I know right, I mean when did he get so cute?.”  
“I have no idea, but it definitely happened.”  
“He’s not like the other Lacrosse guys is he, he’s so sweet.”  
“I bet he has no idea how hot he is.”  
“Oh, he will once I have finished with him.”

* * *

 

“Have you heard the rumours?”  
“Rumours?”  
“Well, Casey said that she overheard Hayden talking to Malia about Stiles, and apparently Malia was all _‘Stiles is totally amazing in the sack_ ’”  
“Wow, who’d of thought it?”  
“Me! I have had a crush on that guy for years; I just assumed he was gay, hanging out with Scott all of the time, you know.”

* * *

 

“You know, he was really in to Lydia for the longest time?”  
“Really, and she hasn’t gone there?!”  
“I know, but it’s not like she’s got the greatest taste, I mean I know Jackson was hot and all, but he was a total douche.”  
“I don’t think she’d know a great guy if he bit her on the ass.”

* * *

 

“Apparently he does this thing with his tongue and it’s amazing.”

* * *

 

“I think I’m going to ask him out.”

* * *

 

“Do you think Scott would put in a good work for me with Stiles?”

* * *

 

“I am so jealous of Malia.”  
“Don’t be, now he _knows_ what he’s doing.”


	11. SMS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the positive vibes guys. I appreciate you all reading despite the typo’s and grammar mistakes.
> 
> I feel really self-conscious about sharing my writing (No matter what it is) so having you guys reading it and being positive is really encouraging.
> 
> I am trying to work on my dialogue, trying to make it realistic but readable, so please let me know what you think. Writing this has helped me get out of my writing rut and get back to some of my own projects, but I am aware I want to finish this before I get carried away with anything else.
> 
> Your feedback is really spurring me on so please keep it coming.

* * *

 

Stiles parked his Jeep, hopped out and lent on the hood whilst he waited for Scott. He checked his phone, a message from Lydia.

_**To Stiles:** Thanks for last night. I owe you. Meet you after Lacrosse practice, my treat? L_

Stiles smiled to himself. Maybe Scott was right, maybe the ice queen Lydia Martin had thawed? Or maybe she was being a good friend. Maybe he could just delegate all of the complicated parts of his emotional life to Scott and then he could blame him when everything blew up in his face? Maybe he should wait until college, where no one knew him, to date? Stiles typed a quick reply.

_**To Lydia:** Treat? I hope curly fries are involved :) Meet you outside the locker room. _

_**To Stiles:** You’ll just have to wait and see L x_

A kiss. She put a kiss at the end of her text. Oh god what does one kiss mean? Stiles was pretty sure that anything more than two kisses meant that bodily fluids had been or were about to be exchanged, but one kiss? Stiles' internal struggle was written all over his expression, and he was completely oblivious to the fact that he had an audience.

“Hey, Stiles.” It was Lauren's sweet singsong voice that snapped him out of is mental freak-out.

“Heeeey, Lauren, sorry I didn’t see you.” Stiles quickly stowed his phone in the back pocket of his khakis and focused his attention on the pretty blond now in front of him.

“I just wanted to check we were still on for Friday?” She smiled at him sweetly, her blue eyes sparkled and she looked up at him with a coy expression. Why hadn’t he noticed her before?

“Yep, still on for Friday, what time do you want to pick you up?”

“Say 7:30? I’ll text you my address.”

“Cool, 7:30 it is, it’ll be fun.” Stiles expression softened in to a genuine smile. Lauren really was sweet. She was smart and pretty too. And she was interested in him, something he struggled to understand. Her eyes lingered on his for a moment longer a light playful smile on her lips.

“I’ll look forward to it,” Lauren turned slightly, acknowledging the small group of girls who were waiting for her with a small nod, “I better go, I’ll see you later.”

Stiles’ eyes followed Lauren back to her friends and in to the school building. His phone buzzed.

_**To Stiles:** 76 Hawthorne Drive, house at the end with the blue door. Looking forward to Friday L xxx_

Three Kisses, shit.

“Hey man.” Scott’s had parked his bike and was walking toward his friend.

“Scott, I’m in trouble, three kisses! She put three kisses.” Stiles waved the cell phone wildly in Scott’s face.

Scott did all he could not to laugh in Stiles’ face. The guy could handle a loaded gun being pointed at his head, but he was freaking out over three little letters at the end of a text message. He had a feeling today was going to be epic, for Stiles at least.


	12. Gossip

* * *

 

The courtyard was bathed in glorious sunshine and the pack sat together reveling in the feeling of the warmth on their skin. The enjoyment of having a lunch hour where supernatural super-villains were not the main topic of conversation was not to be doubted. They felt like regular teenagers for a change.

There was one person missing from the group, Stiles, he was caught up in conversation with yet another pretty girl.

Hayden nudged Liam and nodded in the direction of Stiles, they watched. This caught the attention of the others and all eyes were soon on their friend, awkwardly making conversation with the raven haired beauty that had pounced on him as soon as he entered the courtyard.

 

“Sooo what was that about?” Lydia said in a playful tone as Stiles approached.

“Oh nothing really, Casey was just asking if I was going to go to Tyler’s party on Saturday. We’re all going right?” An uncharacteristic blush crept across Stiles’ face, generally speaking Stiles’ had no shame and it was virtually impossible to embarrass him, he embraced his weird.

Hayden giggled, “Do not think for one moment that we missed her touching your butt.”

The rest of the group were looking at him expectantly, “…. Well yes she may have slightly felt me up, but…” Stiles was at a loss. “Honestly I have no idea what is going on at the moment, first Lauren asks me out,” Malia’s eyebrows rose, obviously this little nugget of information wasn’t common knowledge yet, “Then Jessica Flores practically jumped me in the hall earlier. Has the school put something in the water or something?”

“Welllll I think we might know why.” Malia started, the three girls exchanged conspiratorial looks.  Scott and Liam looked at each other and tried to suppress laughter. Mason looked down in to his hands suppressing a smile, he wasn’t privy to yesterday’s conversation, but he had definitely heard the rumours.

“Sooo yesterday when we were talking in the cafeteria, Casey overheard us…”

Lydia interrupted Hayden, “Malia. She over heard Malia.” She gave a pointed to look to both her friends.

Haden continued “Casey overheard Malia talking about...” Hayden paused;  this was possibly the most awkward she had felt since Liam’s Step Dad walked in on her and Liam making out in Liam's room.  

Malia finished the sentence with her typical no nonsense fashion, “Casey overheard me telling Lydia and Hayden how good you were in the sack. And has now told everyone.”

The friends ginned at each other, the colour drained from Stiles' face, and he sunk down in the seat next to Mason.

 

“Oh god, OH God, Oh GOD… I’m going to die of embarrassment. Oh god, does the whole school know?”

“I’m pretty sure pretty much everyone knows. Josh Kincaid was asking me in homeroom if you were single and would be interested in going out with him.” Mason smiled as remembered how Josh had grilled him about his friendship with Stiles.

“What did you say?”

“I said you were open to all options,” Mason laughed, “I said that you were in to girls, but if it turned out you were that way inclined I’d give you his number.”

Stiles rested his head on the table covering it with his hands “Oh god. I feel dirty, like every one’s looking at me, Like a….like a… sexual piece of meat.”

“Oh Yeah, there are also rumours going around abut your ‘ _sexual piece of meat_ ’ too, but I have refused to confirm or deny”. Melia winked playfully at Stiles. Lydia hoped that no one caught the slight flush to her cheeks. The whole group started laughing, drawing even more attention to their little group.

“Come on Stiles, I was very complimentary.” Malia offered.

“Oh she was indeed, very.” Hayden chipped in. Liam gave Hayden a little nudge. After hearing the conversation yesterday Liam had developed a new found respect for Stiles and not an insignificant amount of jealousy.

“Oh god………..” Was Stiles’ only reply.

The bell rang, it was time to get back to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I apologise for the whole 'sexual piece of meat' joke, but as soon as I wrote it down I laughed out loud. Too good to take out.


	13. Shopping

* * *

 

Lydia had spent the majority of her day fielding questions from curious girls about Stiles. Was it true, what everyone was saying? What could she say? She didn’t know. Ask Malia. After the early start to the day all she had wanted to do was forget about the boy who she had started to spend an increasing amount of time thinking about. She needed a distraction and so did Stiles. She had a plan and she had no intention of sharing that plan with anyone else. Lydia checked the time. Practice would be over, time to start putting her plan in place.

* * *

 

Lydia opened the door to the locker room; “Stiles? Scott? You in there?”

“Hey Lydia we’re here” she heard Scott’s voice echo through the room “Come in everyone else has gone.”

“Everything OK?” Scott asked as he pulled a shirt over his head. Lydia nodded “Everything is fine.”

“Define fine, are we talking about everything is ACTUALLY fine or that you’re angry or upset about something and we are going to need to guess what we have done wrong?” Stiles’ voice came from behind her and for a moment she was startled, he walked around to face her. He stood there in bare feet with nothing but a pair of khakis on.

“Stiles, jeeze put a shirt on will you.” She averted her eyes dramatically.

“You are in the boy’s locker room, what did you expect?” He turned around so he had his back towards her, she looked discreetly out of the corner of her eye, watching the swift movement of a t-shirt being drawn over his head, the sinuous muscles of his back rippling slightly. Lydia averted her eyes once again.

“Anyway Lydia since when have you been bothered, by gratuitous male flesh? And when was the last time you checked the coast was clear when you came in to the locker room? Martin, are you feeling OK? You don’t have a fever do you?”

“Stiles you are my best friend, I have…boundaries” Her eyes widened, and Stiles mouth crooked with amusement as he turned to face her again.

“You have boundaries? Well so have I, and it appears that you, Malia and Hayden have no scruples in completely disregarding mine.”

“Even Coach knew, he gave Stiles a high five in front of the rest of the team. He’s now their hero.” Scott smiled as he said this looking at his friend mildly squirm.

“Honestly, high school girls are like wild animals, they just won’t leave me alone, you should have seen who turned up to watch practice.” Stiles grumbled.

“You’d of thought Malia told the whole school you had a STD or something. It’ll die down, don’t worry. We'll find you a lovely girl who wants you for your mind, not just your body or special skill set.” Lydia winked at Stiles. “Which reminds me why I’m here, your treat. Dinner on me, but we’re going shopping first to get you something pretty to wear for your date.” Lydia beamed a radiant smile.

“Lydia! Shopping, really that’s what you describe as a treat? Urgh, we’re getting burgers for dinner as compensation.”

“I’m heading out.” Scott realised that he was surplus to the Stiles and Lydia show. “See you guys tomorrow”. Scott smiled to himself, did they really not know how the other felt. Maybe it was the Chemo signals, or just the way they looked at each other. Or the way they forgot that other people existed. He just hoped Stiles didn’t get hurt. Stiles didn’t just like Lydia Martin.

“I’ll text you later.” Stiles replied, And then there were two.

The first step of Lydia’s plan was simple, she would make Stiles the most sought after guy in school. He wouldn’t give her a second glance with the Lauren’s, Jessica’s and Casey’s of the world chasing after him. But first the clothes.

 

* * *

 

“Lyd why do I need new clothes, I have plenty of clothes.” Stiles complained as he came out of the dressing room wearing yet another button down shirt.

“Yes you have plenty of everyday clothes, a significant number of which have holes or blood stains on them. Although that may impress a certain type of girl, I doubt it is the right type and certainly not Lauren.”

Stiles tilted his head, thinking “Duly noted. What about this one?”

There was a thought that flitted vaguely in the back of Lydia’s mind that suggested the only reason she had taken him shopping is that she could watch Stiles take off his shirt over and over again. She had appreciated how he had broadened out, and though not as heavily muscled as either Liam or Scott, his years of Lacrosse practice had given him a lean and muscled physic, broad shoulders and sculpted arms.

“Lydia, What about this one,” Stiles repeated.

This time Lydia actually took the time to look at what Stiles was wearing and not just the outline of his shoulders in the shirt. “I actually think that the first one you tried is the nicest. Yep definitely, the first one it brings out the colour of your eyes.”

“Finally!” Stiles said with a tone of relief. Unbuttoning the shirt, “Food, please, before I starve.”


	14. Txt

**From Scott:**   You ask Lydia out yet?

 

**From Stiles:**   Lydia is NOT interested.  Spent the entire evening coaching me on how to have a great date with Lauren.  She even picked out an outfit for me FML

 

**From Scott:**   Bummer.  But you still have your date with Lauren.  If anything will make you feel better it’s a date with a pretty girl.

 

**From Stiles:**   I know.  I just wish that pretty girl was Lydia.  I’m pathetic.

 

**From Scott:** That you are.  But you are a pathetic guy with girls fighting to get with you.  Could be worse.

**From Stiles:**   Could be you LOL

 

**From Scott:**   Ignoring that.  Remember no more sleep overs!

 

**From Stiles:**   Too late.  I’m on the floor again tonight.

 

**From Scott:**   There is honestly no hope for you.

 

**From Stiles:**   I know.  Now go away, I’m trying to sleep here.  See you tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing more from me until after the weekend, probably. 
> 
> Thanks for your feedback those who have commented. Glad you're finding it funny. If you there is anything you think I should incorporate please let me know. I have my ideas, but all suggestions gratefully received.


	15. Nightmare

* * *

 

Lydia was in her dream space.  The sunshine was now gone and clouds hung heavy in the sky, obscuring the sun.  The figures stood still as they always did, occupying as far as Lydia could see.

 

“Breathe… just breathe.” Lydia silently reassured herself.  She knew what she needed to do.  Stiles was here somewhere and she needed to find him, she started to move.  Lydia had become familiar with the figures that populated her dream space, she knew as she moved their faces would follow, she knew they would reach for her trying to get her attention but their touch was insubstantial and felt like a cool specter flowing over her skin.  Lydia knew that no matter how hard she focused the details of their features would be obscured, eyes, noses, lips all in a state of flux. 

 

The voices hummed, the words were obscure and merged in to nothingness.  The sound resonated in her bones.  She had tried blocking her ears.  She had tried screaming.  The noise was monotonous and intense.  She didn’t try to block it out anymore.

 

Lydia kept moving, with each step she felt a creeping sense of dread.  Sometimes Lydia found Stiles in a couple of minutes, others it took longer, taking what felt like hours.  Sometimes she didn’t find him at all; those were the nights that were broken and fitful.  Those were the nights she woke up screaming.

 

Lydia saw the familiar silhouette, she needed to get there.  She moved faster.  Finally she was within reach of him.  The back of his head so familiar, how long has she sent staring at it during classes, willing him to turn around and look at her. 

 

“Stiles!” She said his name with urgency, wanting him to turn around.  Her fingertips reached for his arm but slipped straight though him.  He turned.  It had his face, but it wasn’t him.  The eyes were dark.  His arm reached towards Lydia and far from passing through her, the hand grabbed her forearm with a strength that was alarming.  He, or rather it, pulled her towards him and she felt pain radiate along her arm as she struggled to get away. 

 

He spoke.  It Spoke.  The thing wearing Stiles' face.

 

“Hello Lydia, I have been waiting for you for so long” The voice was familiar but with an edge of ruthlessness that was not present when Stiles spoke.  She knew who this was and it wasn’t Stiles.

 

“Why are you here?  You are not real… you are not real!” Lydia’s voice was horse and raspy. 

 

“I’m real Lydia, I’ve been waiting for you.  Let me In Lydia.  LET ME IN!”

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia’s heart was pounding; she could feel the blood rushing through her veins, pulsating in her ears.  Her breathing ragged and she gasped for air.  Panic set in, where was she? Why was she here? What was going on?  Where was Stiles?

 

Stiles was suddenly there by her side engulfing her in a hug.  “Lyd, you’re OK I’m here, I’m here, Sssshhhhhh”  She stoked her hair rocking her back and forth trying to comfort Lydia who was gulping for air through a torrent of tears. 

 

“You weren’t there, I couldn’t find you” Lydia choked through repressed sobs, “I couldn’t find you.”

 

“I’m here, I’m not going to leave you.  You’re OK, just breath.”

 

Lydia let her body relax and let herself sag in to Stiles, him supporting her trembling form, rocking her back and forth. 

 

Lydia couldn’t say how long they stayed in their embrace, but with each passing moment Lydia felt her breathing slow and her tears stop.  A wet patch had developed on Stiles shirt where the tears had tumbled from her eyes.

 

Eventually she was able to speak “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, you need to sleep, I’m sorry.”  Lydia tilted her head up to look in to Stiles eyes.  They were wide with warmth and concern, so unlike the eyes of the thing in her dream.

 

“Lyd, don’t worry, I wasn’t asleep.  You don’t have to apologise” Stiles smiled and Lydia felt a kindling of warmth and smiled weakly back “I’m here, nothing is going to happen to you, I’m here.”

 

Lydia moved over further in to the bed and tugged Stiles to him to join her.  It wasn’t the demanding Lydia of the previous night it was a Lydia who was shaken to her very core.

 

“Please don’t let me go.”  The look Lydia gave Stiles was pleading; the haunted look behind her eyes was something Stiles had never seen before.

 

“I won’t let you go, I promise.” He found her eyes as he spoke, trying to reassure her.

 

This time, rather than the awkward arrangement of the previous night, Lydia clung to Stiles, her head on his chest her arm clutching around his waist.  Stiles had his arm around her keeping her close.

 

“Thank you.”  Lydia whispered, pulling Stiles even closer, "Thank you." 


	16. Not Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Adult content!

Hearing Stiles’ heartbeat, calmed Lydia, the warmth of his body and his arm around her was reassuring.  She let herself go, she could fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia was back in the field, the sun had returned.  It was almost if they hadn’t left Stiles’ room, they were in his bed with the tangled sheets, but this time it was sitting in a meadow bathed in warm sunlight. 

 

They were lying in the same position they had fallen asleep in, Lydia felt the lifting of the anxiety and contentment returning to her dream space with Stiles.  Lydia revelled in the comfort of having him so close.

 

Stiles moved as if stirring from sleep.  His hand ran along her arm and up to her head, running his fingers through her hair that lay loose and tangled around them.

 

“Hey beautiful” His voice was warm and full of promise.  She loved it when he called her beautiful.  Not pretty or cute or hot.  Beautiful.

 

“You stayed; I was so scared that you wouldn’t be here.  I couldn’t find you in my nightmare, I was so scared” Lydia moved so she could look at his face and enjoy the warmness of his eyes.

 

“Lydia, you asked me to stay, so I did.  All you have to do is say so and I will be wherever you need me to be.” This was heartfelt not just what she wanted to hear, Stiles meant what he said, she could feel it.

 

“I don’t know if I could do this without you”

“Then don’t, don’t do it without me.”  He moved and Stiles lips met hers; his kiss was intense and full of restrained passion.

 

Lydia had imagined on more than one occasion what it would be like when Stiles kissed HER.  Would he hesitate? Would he be shy?  His kiss was assured and warm, Lydia wished this Stiles was real and not just in her dream.

 

Lydia shifted to allow their kiss to deepen and her hand began to move under the hem of Stiles’ t-shirt.  Their kiss was deep and intense and Lydia relished the feeling of his body beneath her finger tips.

It was Stiles turn to move.  Without taking his lips from hers, he manoeuvred so that he was now above Lydia, allowing his hands to roam the curves of her body and bringing her closer to him.  Lydia let a pleasurable shiver run through her body as she felt his arousal move against her through the layers of their clothes.

 

Their lips broke apart, Lydia’s eyes were intense whirlpools, of desired trained on the boy she wanted so desperately.  She tugged at the T-shirt Stiles was wearing “Off.”  It wasn’t a request it was a demand, Lydia Martin got what she wanted.  Stiles moved back from her slightly and pulled the shirt over his head with one swift movement, throwing it aside.

 

His eyes were now fixed on hers, his turn “Off” his eyes flicking to the lacrosse jersey Lydia was wearing yet again.  With no bra underneath Lydia was exposed before him and her lips quirked with a wicked smile as he noted the intense look of please that crossed Stiles face.

 

Their lips came back together with force, they both luxuriated in the sensation of skin against skin, enjoying the free reign to explore the other unimpeded by clothing.  Their lips broke apart again and Stiles lips moved to Lydia’s neck, one hand caressing her breast teasing her nipple until it was hard.  His kiss trailed lower until it rested on her other breast and he tugged her nipple in to his mouth, his other hand around her waist drawing her close to him.  Lydia’s hands were running through his hair as he continued the exploration of her body with his tongue.  She moaned slightly arching her body toward his.

 

Stiles hand moved from her breast and trailed it delicately down her body tickling slightly, resting gently between her thighs as if unsure if this is what she wanted.  Lydia knew what she wanted.  Her hand covered his much larger one and she guided where she wanted him to go.  She moved his hand underneath the band of her shorts and guided his fingers towards her cleft, she ached to be touched.  Stiles paused his ministration of Lydia’s breast and raised his eyes to hers, he wanted permission.  She locked on his gazed as she guided his fingers where to go, making long and firm motions over her clit. 

 

Eyes still locked, Lydia bit her bottom lip and moaned slightly, moving her hand leaving him to explore on his own.  Stiles kiss returned to his lips.  He could feel her arousal, her wetness, she was enjoying his touch, his strokes switched to a circular motion, teasing her clit and Lydia began to move her hips willing him to touch her and demonstrating how much she wanted him to continue.

 

Lydia broke their kiss once again, she rested her forehead on his and gripped the back of his neck relishing his touch, breathing heavily, groaning, she was close.   She felt his hand move, and now he move his two fingers downwards and they entered her, his thumb now working deliberately over her clit as if daring her to cum.

 

Lydia gasped slightly as the sensation deepened.  She moved her hips more deliberately against his hand.  She moved her lips forward, begging to meet his and bit his bottom lip gently.  Lydia’s breathing quickened she was so close to letting go.  She moaned and her lips found his neck, nipped gently at his earlobe with her teeth.  The rhythmic sensation increased in speed and she bucked to meet his every stroke.  A guttural sound caught in the back of her throat as he finally teased her orgasm from her.  He felt it as she arched towards him tightened around his fingers which were slick with her arousal. 

He liked this he liked that he could make Lydia Martin cum.  Her body was his command.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC....


	17. Breakfast

* * *

 

The dream was so intense that when Lydia awoke she wasn’t sure if what had happened was just a dream.  Like the previous night she still had residual feelings of Stiles’ touch upon her skin, it felt so real and vivid.  Lydia had a satisfied feeling that she hadn’t felt in a long time and an aching between her legs.  Obviously all of Malia’s compliments had made a distinct impression and triggered something in Lydia’s imagination.  She was still curled up and nestled in to the crook of Stiles arm and she took a moment to relish in the feeling of being so close to him.  This time it was Lydia who had in invaded Stiles personal space, she found her hand underneath his t-shirt gently nestled on the hair on his chest. 

 

No matter how much she relished this moment, Lydia mentally shook herself.  This couldn’t happen again.  She and Stiles were better off as friends and no amount of sexual attraction was going to change that.  Lydia was going to find a lovely girl for Stiles to date, she would get over the ridiculous crush she had developed and they would stay as friends.  No drama, just friendship.  A really close friendship.  With really intense dreams.  Really intense sexy dreams.

 

* * *

 

 

“Why are you cooking him pancakes?  He isn’t allowed pancakes, he needs to be in the peak of physical health, and pancakes are not good for him” Stiles walked in to the kitchen, eyes still full of sleep.  Lydia was dishing up breakfast for his father.  “And bacon!  Lydia really are you trying to kill the man!”

 

“Stiles, your father is a grown man he can eat what he likes, and he looks in pretty good shape to me.” Lydia winked at the Sheriff as she said this and Stiles expression was full of mock derision. 

 

The Sheriff gave Stiles a smug look. He liked Lydia; he didn’t know anyone else who could take his son down a peg quite like her.  He smiled “See, she gets it, I am the grown up in this relationship.” Ignoring the irony of the fact that it was his sons friend, who just happened to be a girl, being the one who was making him breakfast.

 

“Don’t get used to this, pancakes are the only thing I can cook,” Lydia said as she dished breakfast up for Stiles and herself, “and toast, I am pretty good at charring bread too.”

 

Stiles took a seat at the kitchen table and began tucking in to his breakfast, “How are you going to cope in college without anyone to look after you?” He chipped in in a muffled voice through a mouthful of pancakes and syrup.

 

“I’m thinking protein bars, a really good meal plan and making friends with someone who is really great in the kitchen,” Lydia smiled at Stiles, twinkly and playful “See you’re not the only one who can come up with a decent plan you know.”

 

“We all know Lyd, that Plan A never works, what’s your Plan B?  You need to learn how to cook; it’s a good thing that I am a culinary genius and can teach you a thing or two.” Stiles winked at Lydia and smiled.

 

“Oh another talent to go on your extensive resume of special skills.” This time it was Lydia who winked.  Stiles almost choked on his pancakes and bushed slightly as Lydia giggled and set about finishing her own breakfast.

 

The Sheriff had sat quietly watching, taking in the interaction between Lydia and his son.  They behaved like a married couple, bickering and verbally sparring with a level of affection and intimacy that many established couples could only dream of.  He knew there was something more between them than being just friends, having found Lydia snuggled up to Stiles in the same bed this morning had been surprising, since when had Stiles graduated from the floor to the bed?  But the Sheriff knew better than to interfere, they’ll eventually figure it out.  His son after all was a born detective.

 

“OK guys, I better be off.  Lydia, thank you for a delicious breakfast, please leave the dishes, Stiles can do them when he gets home from school.  Stiles, I am on a split shift, I’ll be back at the station from five and I won’t be back till the early hours, alright kiddo?”  The Sheriff rose from the table, gave Lydia a warm smile and his son an affectionate at on the shoulder.

 

“Right on Daddio, I’ll see you later”  Stiles gave his dad a smile.

 

Lydia waited for the sound of the door before she spoke.  “So that means you have the house to yourself tonight!  Post-date debrief is on.  I cannot wait!”  Lydia squealed slightly and had a huge smile on her face.  Stiles noted that the smile didn’t quite reach her eyes.  “Come on, get ready for school, you have got a big day to day”.  With that Lydia tugged Stiles out from his seat and pushed him towards the stairs.


	18. School

 

* * *

“The girl is literally killing me.  I had another one of ‘ _those_ ’ dreams last night.  Oh my god it was so intense”.  Stiles was searching through his locker, trying to get Scott to focus on his love life for a change.

 

“Dude you are a 17 year old guy, of course you dreamt about her.  I have had all sorts of trippy dreams about girls; there was this really good one about Lydia’s Mom….Oh man…”  Scott stopped abruptly before saying anything more about the Mom of one of his best friends.

 

“Honestly dude, I cannot tell you how real they feel, like I can remember what her skin feels like.  I don’t think they’re like regular dreams you know… Ugh, honestly I was in the shower so long this morning Lydia must have thought I was trying to drown myself.  Thank god she doesn’t have wolf hearing because I would hate to think she could hear me jacking off in the shower.” Stiles paused for a moment, panicked “What’d we know about Banshee hearing?  I mean she hears stuff even you can’t.  You don’t think she heard do you?” Stiles was being irrational, however it was Stiles’ usual state of being and nothing that Scott couldn’t handle.

 

“Don’t worry about it, she only really hears like, supernatural or death related stuff so unless you were planning on masturbating yourself to death, I doubt that she heard you jacking off.”  Scott put a reassuring hand on Stiles’ shoulder.  “OK I am going to leave you hear, because Lauren Scott is coming this way and it would be weird for her to heard about your self-pleasuring habits, later dude.”

 

* * *

Stiles turned “Hey Lauren.” The face she found moving towards him was smiling and warm, and he couldn’t help but reciprocate with a genuine smile.

Lauren lent against the neighboring locker looking up at him with sparkling blue eyes. “I am really looking forward to tonight. My parents are away for the weekend so I don’t have a curfew.” A quick wicked grin had washed over her features and for a change Stiles got the not so subtle hint she was sending his way.

“Yeah, I’m really looking forward to tonight too. Hopefully you won’t be too disappointed, I am not exactly an expert at first dates or anything.” Stiles chuckled, no matter how much he had matured, there was always an element of that awkward and self-depreciating 15 year old trying to peak out.

Lauren moved closer to him, maneuvering herself in the (very) small gap between Stiles and his locker, “I have no doubt it is going to be a great first date.” Lauren moved on to her tiptoes grabbed the front on his shirt and pressed her lips firmly against his.  
Stiles opened his mouth with shock at the feeling of her being so close and Lauren took the opportunity to deepen their kiss her tongue darting in his mouth. Stiles liked kissing. He enjoyed the sensation of being intimate with someone, after the initial shock of sweet and adorable Lauren being so forward he responded. He pulled Lauren closer to him and enjoyed the feeling of a female body being pressed to his. The bell went, and as soon as their kiss had started it was over.

Lauren looked up at Stiles with hooded eyes “I shall see you later, don’t be late.” Stiles watched as Lauren walk away, with a little swing in her hips. She was pretty, smart, sexy and sweet. Any guy would be lucky to have a date with Lauren. Stiles however wasn’t just any guy and he couldn’t stop wishing that the girl who had just kissed him wasn’t the pretty blonde who had walked away but the beautiful red head who had made him breakfast this morning.

 

* * *

As Lauren rounded the corner Casey was waiting for her with an expectant look, “Well?!?” she said with a wide eyed look.  
“OK, Malia was right, Stiles in an amazing kisser. Oh god I can’t wait until tonight.”


	19. Girls Night

* * *

 

Lydia’s Friday nights for the past few weeks had been following a similar pattern.

1\. She would complete all of her homework ready for the following week, there is nothing worse than working on days you don’t have to.  
2\. She would head home to catch up with her Mom and have dinner.

3\. Get changed, pack a bag and head over to Chez Staliniski  
4\. Eat junk food and watch movies with Stiles, arguing about the merits of Channing Tatum (or whoever Lydia’s crush of the moment was).  
5\. Sleep in Stiles’ bed while he slept on the floor.

This Friday was different. Lydia had ushered Stiles away in to the arms of another girl this Friday night and her ever present partner in crime was absent. On reflection Lydia thought this was a good thing, she had got so used to spending her free time with Stiles she had neglected her other friends. Everyone got the reason why, no one was resentful, but she needed female company for a change. Although she was planning to head over to the Stalinski’s later that night Lydia had invited Malia and Hayden over for a long overdue girls night.

“So we’re going to this party tomorrow night, yes?” Lydia turned to Malia with a questioning look. Lydia and Hayden were looking through Lydia’s closet figuring out what to wear. Malia was laid on Lydia’s bed magazine in hand flicking idly through the pages.

“Oh god yes, I really feel the need just to let loose a bit, and hopefully make out with that hot guy from the swim team.” Lydia’s eyebrows rose with surprise and she shared a look with Hayden.

“Really already, just after your break up?” Hayden asked tentatively.

“Yeah, of course, what part of ‘ _I’m really going to miss the sex_ ’ didn’t translate for you? And Stiles and I have been broken up for a good while now. He’s dating and I really, _really_ want to have some fun.”

“Oh.” Was all Lydia could manage to reply. There was something refreshing about Malia’s directness; with all of the bitchiness of high school it was great to have a friend who said what she thought.

“Yeah Stiles and I are friends,” Malia continued, “And I have witnessed my friends making out in a vast amount of inappropriate situations, so me kissing a guy at a party is not really a big deal. We talked about it, well not about the Swim team guy, but the making out with other people thing. We’re both secure enough for it not to bother us. I mean I had to witness him making out with Lauren Scott this morning, so it’s only fair.” Lydia felt her heart jump in to her throat and tighten. She wanted him to make out with other girls didn’t she? That’s why she had spent so much time planning the perfect date for him. Lydia mentally slapped herself. She wasn’t good for Stiles and she was being selfish by wanting to be with him.

Hayden smiled at Malia “Drew, his name is Drew, Malia. At least know who you’re making out with.”

“I’m not sure I care what his name is, he is just so hot, have you seen his abs? God I need to get laid.” Malia said this almost to herself, and her two friends laughed.

“I read somewhere that the more sex you have the more you want. So it’s kind of like eating Pringles, once you Pop you just can’t stop.” Hayden said this with such a straight face that both Malia and Lydia couldn’t contain themselves and started giggling ridiculously.

They were all sitting on the bed now. Lydia had missed girl talk, especially when she could be herself. She and Allison had spent hours putting the world to rights, as well as discussing the many merits of their respective boyfriends (Allison stated that it was all about great eyes, chiseled abs were a bonus. Whereas Lydia asserted I was all about having a great ass and muscular arms).

“I don’t get how it’s OK for guys to sleep around and not girls. I really like sex, it’s fun. If you’re doing it right it’s a great cardio workout and great for your flexibility. I just don’t understand why I have to pretend I don’t like sex just to make guys feel more comfortable.” Malia’s eyebrows knitted together as she said this. As much as she was transitioning back in to human life the inequalities of life seemed so obvious and unfair to her.

“Honey, welcome to the patriarchal world we live in. Men have fragile egos and the idea that girls like sex as much as them freak some guys out.” Lydia paused for a moment “God I miss sex. Its been so long.” Both Hayden and Malia looked at Lydia quizzically. Lydia hadn’t meant to say that, out loud at least.

“Wow, I never thought I would be having this type of conversation with you, Lyds you used to be the queen of the casual hook up, what’s happened?” Malia was honestly interested in what had caused Lydia to change so drastically. She had an inkling but kept that inkling to herself.

“Urgh, I don’t know. I’ve not been with anyone since Aiden. I’m just over the whole casual thing you know. Its fun, don’t get me wrong, but I think I want something a bit more meaningful. Allison…” Lydia paused for a moment, “Allison told me about how when she fell in love with Scott how the world would stop and revolve around them, how she couldn’t wait to see him again even if it had been minutes since they saw each other. I have never felt that, not even with Jackson. I… want that feeling, to be in love, not just the sex part the feeling that go with it.”

“I understand,” Hayden look at Lydia shyly, “My first time was a mistake. Well not exactly a mistake, but it wasn’t with anyone who meant anything to me. Everything is so much better with Liam, it feels so different.”

“Oh my god, you and Liam are having sex?!” Lydia and Malia said in unison, exchanging looks of incredulity.

“He looks so cute, like butter wouldn’t melt. Oh my god our little Liam” Lydia exclaimed. The mood instantly shifting.

“OK so I gave you the scoop on Stiles, dish”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a chance to update! Tried something different with the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I realize not all Stydia shippers like Malia, but I think she s a great character and her relationship with Stiles really helped him grow from a boy to a man, and I am very pro manly Stiles.
> 
> I really appreciate all your comments. Reading them back really helped motivate me to start completing the story. Please let me know what you are enjoying (and what you're not, politely of course). 
> 
> Also if there is anything you'd like me to include as the story develops tell me that too, I might include it, I might not.


	20. Date Night

* * *

 

Scott was waiting for Stiles in his bedroom when he got in, flipping through a book paying little attention, “I thought you would never get home… So come on how was it?”  Scott was eager to hear about Stiles’ date.

 

“It was great, I guess.  The restaurant was great, the gallery was… well confusing to me but Lauren loved it, Lyd obviously did her research.  We talked.  Lauren is nice.  I dropped her home, I kissed her good night, I’m here, date over”.  Stiles sighed and plopped on to his bed, kicking off his shoes in the process and laying back.

 

“Man, really that’s all you got?  Lauren's nice!”

 

“Well Lauren is nice, she’s just not…not…”

 

Scott knew what was coming, the look on his friends face told him all he needed to know “…She’s not Lydia.  Man I don’t think I have ever seen you this bad.”

 

Stiles sat up and looked at his friend, “I know I need to deal with it.  Being with Malia, I thought it would cure me you know.  And being with Malia was great, because Malia is great.  She liked me despite, and maybe because of all my weirdness.  She looked passed all of the high school bullshit and liked me for being me, which was, amazing.  And I really liked her, she is so up front and real.  And really hot.  Really, really hot." Stiles looked whistfuly in the distance for a moment, "But so much has changed between me and Lydia, you know.  It feels so much more intense.”

 

“I know… I can see how you guys are together, its….different.”

 

“I thought that I would be past this by now, but when I saw her on the floor of the Sheriff’s station, bleeding out…My heart just contracted, I couldn’t breathe and it was just _there_.  I know I said I loved her way back when, but I didn’t really, I was infatuated, she was a beautiful and exotic mystery.  Lydia Martin, genius, ice queen.  But when I saw her on that floor, I just couldn’t do anything y’know, because I thought she was dying and a bit of me was dying with her. And it hit me in that moment that all of the crap I’d said about loving her in the past was absolute bullshit, because I felt it, right there,” Stiles poked himself in the chest, “I fell in love with her and had my heart broken in the exact same moment”.  There was emotion in Stiles’ eyes that Scott hadn’t seen before. 

 

“I know you think she doesn’t have feelings for you, but honestly dude I thinks she cares about you as much as you do about her.  You guys need to…communicate.  Yes she is your friend but this thing that you two have going on isn’t good for either of you.  You need to talk to her.”  Scott was earnest, looking pleadingly at his friend.

 

“Dude she planned the Perfect; I mean perfect date for me and Lauren.  She bought me this goddamned shirt for me to make a good impression.  I’m not stupid, I know Lydia, probably better than she knows herself sometimes and I know that she cares for me.  Things might have changed between the two of us, and she might well love me as much as I love her, but she doesn’t want to be with me.  If she did she wouldn’t have gone to so much of an effort to try and get me and Lauren together.  And honestly Scotty, do I really want to be in love with someone who doesn’t want to be with me.  I want more, I need more, y’know.”

 

“What does that even mean?”  Scott wasn’t quite sure what Stiles was trying to tell him.

 

“It means that I am giving up.  10 year plan, 15 year plan?  It’s over.  I am going to go to that party tomorrow, I’m going to make out with Lauren, hell anyone else that comes my way, I am going to have a good time.  I need to get over Lydia and spending all of my time wishing it would happen is quite frankly sucking out all of the remaining joy out of High School experience.  I’m going to get drunk and have a good time and try to forget about all Lydia Martin.”

 

“Dude are you sure that’s what you want to do, it doesn’t really sound like you man.  You’ve never given up on anything or anyone, hell you are the most frustratingly persistent guy I know.”

 

“I know, I know.  I feeling just a touch over dramatic.  But you get it right.  You’ve been telling me for years to get over her.”

 

“Yeah I know, but that was before.  You two, man you two are meant to be”

 

“I thought you said you didn’t believe in fate?”

 

“I thought you said that there’s no such thing as werewolves.”


	21. Sleep Over

_**To Stiles:**   Hey hope the date went well.  Debrief tomorrow? Girls came over, having a sleepover.  See you tomorrow at the party. L x_

_**To Malia:**   Thanks for tonight, it was fun, sleep over at mine tonight?  I can pick you up? L x_

_**To Lydia:**   Date was good, thanks for your help, Lauren really liked the Gallery.  I had no clue though.  Want me to pick you up for the party?_

_**To Siles:**   No thanks I’ve got a ride.  Glad your date went well, Lauren is sweet, she’ll be good for you.  I’ll see you at the party. Lx_

_**To Lydia:**   OK see you there. Sweet dreams._

_**To Lydia:**   Yay, my Dad is cool, ready when you are.  Fancy going shopping tomorrow?  Need something for the party, think your skirts might be a bit too short for me and want to wear something to make swim team dude swoon LOL_

_**To Malia:**   It’s on.  I’m getting in the car now, see you soon. L x_

 

 

Lydia was sat in her car, tears rolling down her face illuminated by her phone screen.  She was glad that Scott had been too wrapped up in Stiles to hear her, it was one thing to hear the juicy details of his date it was quite another to hear him talk about his feelings for her, she was glad she could slip out unseen. Lydia looked up towards Stiles'window.  She could see the silouettes of he and Scott moving around the room.  She needed to go before Scott came down

 

It was what she wanted.  She wanted Stiles to get over her and find someone else, to have some fun.  But hearing him say it, she’d not been ready for the way his words made her feel. 

 

_**To Jason:**  Party tomorrow? My place after? Lydia_

_**To Lydia:**   Long time no hear.  See you tomorrow babe xx_


	22. Drive

* * *

 

“Wow Malia, you look hot!”  Lydia admired the statuesque brunette.  She had helped Malia with her makeup, but the natural beauty her friend was undebatable.  “I don’t think I have ever seen you in a dress before.  Drew is going to go out of his mind when he sees you.”

 

Malia admired herself in the mirror the little black dress she and Lydia had picked out was certainly ‘ _little_ ’. She was glad she was getting ready at Lydia’s house, her dad certainly wouldn’t have let her leave dressed like this.  “Thanks, that is kind of what I was aiming for.  Who’s Drew?”

 

“Swim team Guy?!”  Lydia said with a smirk on her lips and a roll of her eyes.

 

“Oh yeah, his name is Drew.  Must remember that.”  Malia attention turned to Lydia, “You are not looking too bad yourself.  Dressing up for anyone in particular?” Malia gave Lydia a subtle glance.

 

“No.  just for me.”  Lydia gave herself an apprising glace in the mirror.  The red two piece was certainly was eye catching and set off the colours in her hair to perfection and the small glimpse of skin on her torso was just the right side of teasing.  But who was she kidding?  Lydia was dressing up for everyone but herself she wanted to be admired and desired.

 

The girls spent another few minutes making the finishing touches and they were ready to go.

 

* * *

 

Within the confines of Malia’s car, Lydia had nowhere to go.  That’s just how Malia had planned it.

 

“Lyd can I ask you a question?”

 

“Mmmhuh always.” Lydia was looking wistful out of the window, noticing how the season was slowly changing and the leaves turning brown.

 

“What’s going on with you and Stiles?”  This statement caused Lydia’s head to spin around to look at her friend so fast it could have given her whiplash.  Malia’s gaze was firmly on the road ahead and repeated the question in her typically direct manner “Lyd, what’s going on with you and Stiles?”

 

Lydia had taken the pause to compose herself, “Nothing.”

 

“Yeah that’s what I mean.  Why isn’t there anything going on with you and Stiles?”  Malia had heard Lydia’s heartbeat hammering in her chest. 

 

“Because we are friends, and I want to remain friends.”

 

“You know I can hear your heartbeat right, I can tell when you are lying.”

 

“I’m not lying.  I am stating facts.”

 

“Lydia, I might not be as smart as you but you get I’m not stupid, right?  It’s not too hard to figure out that you like each other.  I just can’t figure out why neither of you are doing anything about it.” 

 

“Well because, **1.** I don’t want to do anything about it, and **2.**   Stiles knows this and respects my wishes.  Like you said the other day we’re High School Seniors.  This isn’t going to last forever.  Stiles is a special guy, he deserves someone who is going to treat him right and who makes him happy.”

 

“And that’s not you?”

 

“No it’s not.”

Lie

 

“I know there is supposed to be a girl code, ovaries before brovaries and shit, but I don’t mind about the pair of you if that’s what’s stopping you.”

 

“Thanks, I would never want to hurt you or anything.  But that’s not it I don’t want to be with him.  I want to stay just friends.”

Lie and Lie.

 

“OK I believe you," She didn't, "in that case, stop fucking with his feelings.”  This was blunt and to the point, Lydia turned again to look at her friend.

 

“Malia!”

 

“I mean it, you're being a cruel bitch.  He is so in to you it’s kind of sickening.  So stop fucking with him and leave him be.  Stop with the sleepovers, stop with the flirting.  You’re just making it hard for him.  Stiles is the best guy I know.  Kind of fucked up…but he is still the best guy I know.  So Lyd, if you really want to be “Just Friends” leave him alone.”

 

Lydia was gobsmacked; Malia never pulled any punches but had never expect this “Tell me what you really think” Lydia muttered underneath her breath, very well aware that no matter how quietly she spoke her friends would hear anyway.

 

“Sorry, but I just thought I should say something.”

 

“…I get it, and it’s nothing I haven’t said to myself.  And you’re right, I need to give him a bit of space.”  Lydia sighed; she knew that Malia was right.  Not only was she making things harder for herself, she was making it harder for him too.  She’d been so caught up in her own feelings to think about Stiles’. 

 

They spent the rest of the car journey in silence, Lydia lost in thought, eyes glassy.    They could hear the party before they saw it, Music pulsing rhythmically.  Malia slowed the car, looking for somewhere to park, from the amount of cars, this party was heaving.  They passed Masons car and then Stiles’ Jeep, they were a little way down the road when they found a space.  Malia pulled in carefully, parked and the girls got out of the car.

 

“Sorry for being so harsh.  I sometimes forget how I sound.  Are we good?” Malia sad, her expression worried as she looked at Lydia.

 

“Yeah we’re good.  It’s been too long since I have had a girlfriend to call me out.  Thanks. Queen Bee Lydia was a bitch and I sometimes revert to old habits.”  Lydia smiled up at Malia.  Allison had always been the one to call out Lydia on her sometimes less than stellar behaviour.  Scott was too polite, Stiles too awkward.  Kira called her out too, but she was gone.  Malia was just the friend she wanted.  Correction:  Malia was just the friend she needed.

 

“Lydia, can I ask you another question?” Lydia raised her eyebrows “Why do you have a hand print bruise on your arm?”


	23. Driveway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Hi..... Its been a while...who thought that writing party scenes would be so hard. I mean other than almost every writer ever to write.
> 
> Just a note to say, yes its been a while since my last update, but I am planning on finishing I'm not going to abandon. I hate it when I get waaaay deep in to a fic and then it fizzles. I will finish, pinky swear.
> 
> As always your feedback keeps me going, let me know what you like (and don't). I have set aside some time over the next couple of weeks to write, so even though its a little bitty chapter today, more is to come in the next few days.
> 
> Keep the comments coming!

* * *

 

**_To Malia:_ ** _Hey, sorry had to bail.  Could you give Scott a lift home? L x_

**_To Scott:_ ** _Sorry, had to take your ride.  Taking Stiles home.  L x_

**_To Jason:_ ** _Hi, I’m sorry I couldn’t stay, drunken friend in need of saving.  Rain check? L x_

**_To Mom:_ ** _Hey Mom, going to be late home, I’ll txt you if my plans change.  See you in the morning xx_

**_To Stiles:_ ** _I have just deposited you home.  Your Jeep is at my house.  Call me when you wake up.  You’ve got some apologies to make.  FYI your Dad is super pissed at you.  I am also really pissed at you.  Call me when you get this._

**_To Mason:_ ** _Thanks for you help.  You’re a Sweetheart.  Make sure you get that guy’s number; he was totally checking you out.  L x_

* * *

 

Stiles was sat sprawled in the passenger seat of his jeep, mouth hung open.  The smell of stale beer, whisky and cigarettes lingering in the air.  Lydia was pretty sure that the majority of the events of the evening would not be remembered by Stiles, she only wished she had the same luxury.  She was parked on the Stilinski’s drive, taking a moment to contemplate how she was going to get Stiles in to the house.

 

Her phone rang, the tinkling noise caused Stiles to stir only momentarily, she answered quickly her eyes lingering on her companion in the adjacent seat as she spoke. 

“Thanks for calling me back, I know it’s late….. Tonight, please…… No I’m not going to tell Stiles, I couldn’t even if I tried at the moment…. I not too far away I should be with you in within half an hour….OK, see you then.” 

 

Lydia looked at her phone as she lowered to her lap, she looked at the screen intently as if it held all of the answers she longed for, a feeling of dread rose in her stomach as she returned her gaze to Stiles and she let out an exasperated sigh.  What the hell was she going to do with him?!

 

There was a tap at the window, Lydia was startled for a moment before she realised it was the Sheriff, still dressed in his uniform.  Her smile was thin; she knew how he would respond to seeing his son in such a state, but she wasn’t unhappy to see him.  Lydia Rolled down the driver’s window and a crisp frigid air filled the car sweeping away the cloying aroma of stale beer and tequila.

 

“Hi Sheriff,” Lydia’s tone was overly bright, “I was just dropping off something that belongs to you.” Lydia gestured to the man’s son slumped in the passenger seat.

 

“Oh geeze…” The Sheriff looked exasperated, “How bad was he?” He looked at Lydia pleadingly, “Please tell me I am not going to get calls from angry parents about my wastrel son in the morning?”

 

“Oh no, nothing like that, he just got….carried away, you know trying to keep up with Werewolves who are physically incapable of getting drunk.  The only think he’s damaged is his liver and probably the likelihood of Lauren going out with him again.”  Lydia smiled humourlessly and she noted the look of dread on the Sheriffs face melt away to one of concern.

 

Stiles began to move stirring from his alcohol induced slumber.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Party Flash back in the next chapter.


	24. Driveway... Continuted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing the next few chapters I noticed that I hadn't posed the full chapter. So rather than edit it, I'm posting it on it own, hopefully it will make more sense now. 
> 
> Currently writing the next couple of chapters so watch should have them up over the weekend.

 

* * *

 

“Well at least he is alive”, the sheriff said rolling his eyes, “Thanks for bringing him home, could you help me with the doors as I get him in to the house?”

Lydia nodded and hopped out of the jeep as the Sheriff headed around to the passenger side and yanked open the door.  “Come on son, wakey wakey, you’re too dammed big for me to carry you anymore…”

 

Stiles opened one of his eyes and a big grin spread across his face, if Lydia hadn’t been so pissed at him, she would have thought it adorable.  “Hey Daddy… what you doin here?…”

 

The Sheriff slung his sons arm over his neck and began hauling him out of the car, trying to ensure that Stiles didn’t fall flat on his face, if that happened there would be no chance of getting him up again.

 

“Well son you’re at home, and funnily enough I live here…”

 

The smile on Stiles face morphed on to one of confusion, “Where’s Lauren?  I didn’t get to say goodbye.”

 

“Stiles, you already said goodbye to Lauren,” Lydia chipped in “Remember?”

 

“Did I?!” Stiles eyebrows still knitted together with confusion, “….OK…Lydia when did you get here?”

 

The Sheriff huffed exasperatedly.  “Kid get your butt moving I’m not staying out here all night!”, the Sheriff jolted Stiles to get him moving once again interrupting Stiles’ chain of thought.

 

“Lydya… I dream about you,”  Stiles speech was slurred and his expression was dopey, “… you are literally the girl of my dreams… Daddy isn’t Lyd pretty; she’s the girl of my dreams….”

 

“Yes son, Lydia is very pretty, now get your butt up these steps” The Sheriff was very aware that his son was very capable of embarrassing himself and Lydia in this moment and noted Lydia’s uncomfortable expression.

 

Lydia was at the front door holding it open for the Sheriff and Stiles.  As the two men crossed the threshold, Stiles stopped abruptly forcing his father to stop.  He removed his arm from around the Sheriffs shoulder and moved towards Lydia as if he wanted to speak to her.  However if he wanted to say anything in that moment it was lost.  Without the stability of his father’s shoulder Stiles fell as if he was a tree being felled in the forest landing face first on the hallway rug

 

Both Lydia and the Sheriff winced as Stiles landed with a thump on the floor and they exchanged looks, mirroring each other’s feelings of amusement and irritation. 

 

The Sheriff bent down to check that his son was still breathing to find him asleep, breathing deeply. 

“Jeeze that kid is heavy, how the hell did you get him in the car?”  The Sherriff stepped over to the sofa where a blanket lay on the arm and draped it over his son and picked up the opposite corner of the rug and began to slide it and his son across the floor away from the front door.

 

“With help and great difficulty I assure you.” Lydia’s face was contorted in to a reluctant smile.  The situation was ridiculous and she was sure that in a couple of months it would be a funny anecdote, but right now, right now, Lydia was irritated that Stiles could be so irresponsible.

 

The Sheriff looked up from his sleeping son, “Honey do you want me to drive you home?” 

 

“If its OK, I’ll take the jeep, I think you should stay here and make sure that idiot doesn’t get up and  hurt himself, well hurt himself more than he has already”.

 

“Yep, that is going to hurt in the morning.  Sure that’s OK, I’m sure he’ll be over tomorrow to pick it up and he can apologise in person.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia sat at the wheel of the Jeep her eyes flicked to the door and then to the passenger seat, thoughts about the evenings events whirring through her brain.  Lydia then became aware of the unconscious action of rubbing her forearm.  She paused the automatic action and looked again at the bruises on her arm the blueish hue transforming to a more distinctive purple.

 

Starting the Jeep she reversed out of the drive and headed out in to the night.  The Sheriff noted as he watched the Lydia drive away that she wasn’t headed in the direction of her home.  He had an inkling something else was going on other than her obvious feelings for his son.


	25. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so much love from my last update maybe I should disappear for a month more often (Yeah, no, just kidding). Thanks so much for your comments, sharing your writing can be really nerve wracking so seeing the kudos and comments is really reassuring when you are constantly worried what you are producing is terrible drivel. 
> 
> So here it is part one of the infamous party. As always tell me what you liked (or not) and I shall be back as soon as I can with party part 2.
> 
> Not going to lie, this was fun to write. Some of this may be autobiographical. Maybe. lol

* * *

 

If you want to go to the best party at Beacon Hills High, you go to Lydia Martins Birthday Party.  If you want to go the wildest party at Beacon Hills High you go to Taylor Hopkins annual ‘ _My Parents feel guilty for divorcing and want to buy my love_ ’ party.  Everybody at the school goes at least once and the stories that have followed the parties have been legendary.  Most of the stories are true, some exaggerated, a sizable chunk of which are unrepeatable in polite company and only repeatable in impolite company after four Jäger Bombs and three shots of Tequila.

 

Being Taylor’s senior year this party has been taken up a notch.  In fact he had cranked it up to 11.  In fact it seemed like the entire senior class had cranked it up.  As Lydia and Malia entered a wave of noise and heat washed over them.  The pair took a few moments to survey the scene, a modern day Bacchanalian revel filled with over active teenage hormones, Tequila and the certainty that poor life choices were being made by a sizable number of the revelers.

 

Lydia scanned the room, she saw Scott talking and laughing animatedly with some of the guys from the lacrosse team.  Lydia smiled to herself, there was a time when Scott would skirt the edges of an party like this but now he was at the center of it, exuding a quiet confidence with respect of his peers and team mates. 

 

Liam, Hayden and Mason were on the makeshift dance floor with a group of fellow sophomores getting lost in the music. 

 

Stiles was out on the patio playing Beer Pong being cheered on by Lauren and a coterie of pretty girls each vying for his attention.

 

The two girls looked at each other for moment.  Let the games begin.

 

* * *

 

Malia spied the guys from the Swim team.  Typically they had congregated by the pool and pleasingly had already deemed it appropriate to remove their shirts and head in to the water.  Malia licked her lips absentmindedly and though that it should be illegal for guys that hot to wear shirts.  All abs, all of the time.  When she became president that would be her first edict.  Possibly her campaign slogan.

 

Her target was acquired, Drew (that was his name right?) was standing by the pool looking relaxed surrounded by his team mates.  Malia walked over slowly swaying her hips; she wanted to have maximum impact.  Her eyes trained on her prize, however as she closed in, she noted how Drew’s hand had snaked around the (equally hot and partially clothed) guy standing beside him, his eyes focused on his companion.  Malia watched as their lips met.

 

Damn It.  It didn’t matter what she wore, there is no way Drew would be swooning over her.  Abort Mission.  Or was it?  As she neared the group of guys, she caught the attention of another anonymous shirtless guy standing in the group.  He was hot, had seen Malia and he was interested in her.  She could smell it.

 

Ignoring his companions she walked straight up to him and looked him straight in the eye.  “What’s your name?  Actually I don’t care, want to make out?”

 

“Yeah…”  Was all he could say before closed the distance between them and Malia pressed her lips to his.  She ran one hand up over his torso over his shoulder behind his neck and the other around his waist to pull his hard chiseled body closer to her.

 

After a few moments Malia broke away from their kiss, her companion obviously disappointed, Malia lent back slight to look at his face.  “Hummmm, disappointing.  Keep practicing.  Such a pity, you’re so hot”, she patted his chest lightly.  “Come find me again when you know what you’re doing”.  And with that Malia tuned and looked away, heading back to find her pack mates, hips still swinging.

 

“Did that just happen?”  The guy turned to ask his friends who were speechless.

 

* * *

 

 

As Stiles returned back in to the fold from the bar, Hayden dropped Liam’s hand, walked up to Stiles and hugged him around the waist, squeezing him like a teddy bear.

 

“Hey….Hayden” Stiles said giving Liam a questioning look over Hayden’s head, silently asking _‘what the hell is up with your girlfriend’_.  Hayden released Stiles grabbed is face and looked in to his eyes, Stiles still confused and obviously uncomfortable with such an intimate gesture.

 

“Stiles, thank you.  Thank you from the bottom of my heart.”  She then proceeded to kiss Stiles on the cheek.  Dropping Stiles’ face, moved back to Liam, grabbing his hand a manoeuvring them back towards the dance floor.  Hayden looked back over her shoulder towards Stiles and mouthed another silent ‘Thank you’.

 

“So I guess you and Liam had a little chat?”  Scott said with amusement in his voice. 

 

“Ahhh yes, The Master passing on his wisdom to the young Padawan.” Stiles cocking his head to the side looking on at the pair with pride.

 

“Jeeze Stiles only you could manage to make a Star Wars joke”

 

“Scott, how did you now that was a Star Wars reference?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Taylor’s home was less of a house more of a mansion, despite having attended more than one party here Stiles struggled to find the bathroom.  Once found, Stiles then struggled to find his way back to his friends.  As he trailed his way through the interconnected rooms he suddenly felt someone yank his arm in to a neighboring room.  For a moment Stiles wasn’t sure what the hell was going on, he was fuzzy from the booze and disorientated from being kidnapped.  Jessica Florez stood in front of Stiles with a wicked expression and kissed him lightly on the lips.

 

“Hi Stiles.” Jessica’s eyes were hooded and filled with intent.  He would be lying if he didn’t find it sexy as hell.  After all he was a teenage boy.

 

“Hi Jessica” It was all he could muster in response.  Jessica began maneuvering him towards a chair and when his legs bumped in to it he sat down involuntarily.  Jessica positioned herself on his lap.

 

Her lips were warm and inviting; he closed his eyes, and enjoyed the sensation of Jessica running her fingers through his hair and the feeling of her soft skin at his fingertips.  This is what happened at High School party’s right.  You make out with hot girls.  Living the teenage dream. 

 

Stiles didn’t register the sound of the door closing and the lock being clicked shut.  Or the sound of someone else in the room.  He wasn’t aware they weren’t alone until he felt the sensation of another pair of lips kissing his neck and another hand making its way up his thigh.

 

His eyes snapped open and he broke away from his kiss with Jessica.  “Casey?”

Stiles looked at his companions Jessica and Casey smiled and exchanged looks, amused at his shocked expression.  Casey moved her hand to his face and they were ten kissing frantically.  His eyes this time open, taking in the scene before him.

 

Jessica moving off his lap to the floor, lifting his shirt and running kisses over his abdomen.  His inner fourteen year-old was mentally giving him a high five.  This is not what he has envisioned when he arrived at the party.  Not at all.

 

 

* * *

 

Stiles rested his back on the wall outside and took a few calming breaths.  Looking downwards hoping against hope his erection wasn’t too obvious.

 

 

* * *

 

“Find the bathroom OK?”  Malia smirked noting the lipstick marks on Stiles face and his ruffled hair.

 

Lydia looked at Stiles in confusion “… Stiles… Is your T-shirt on back to front?”

 

“Animals… High School girls are nothing less than animals.  I need another drink” Stiles ran his fingers through his hair, not quite sure what had just happened.

 

Stiles looked at Scott seriously for a moment “Dude, I need to tell you something, because with the amount of booze I have consumed tonight I might forget it in the morning, and it is definitely something I want to remember.”

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles was leaning heavily on Scott, the after effects of Beer Pong clearly taking its toll (“ _I don’t get how I lost?  I’m drunk right…isn’t that the whole point of the game?!”_ ). 

 

A newcomer approached the group, Dominic, team mate of Scott, Stiles and Liam.  “Hey guys,” Dominic started, however whatever she was planning to say was lost as his gaze rested on Malia as he looked at her open mouthed for a moment.  “Wow Malia, you look ……!” Words failed him, as he was obviously very taken with Malia and her almost there dress.

 

“Hot, she looks super-hot.  You should see her naked…” Stiles said in an offhand dismissive manner, his attention never wavering from the drink in his hand, adjusting his position, trying not to fall over.

 

“Stiles!” Scott chided, the expressions of his friends were varying degrees of shocked and amused, looking for a reaction from Malia.

 

Malia however was ever stoic “No Stiles is right,” Malia fixed Dominic with a considered gaze, “you should see me naked.  I’ve got an amazing body…in fact…”  Malia grabbed Dominic’s hand and led him off into the crowd.

 

“Oh wow…” Mason’s eyes were wide with shock and admiration.  Lydia’s mouth was open unable to make a comment and respecting of her friends confidence.  Liam, Hayden and Scott simply exchanged looks.

 

Stiles had finally returned his attention back to the group and watched as Malia disappeared in the depths of the house “That guy’s not going to know what has hit him.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia was standing by the bar pouring herself a drink when she felt a hand move around her waist and a warm breath by her ear.

 

“Long time no see, you miss me?” Jason’s muscular frame was pressed firmly against her.

 

“I missed, parts of you” Lydia replied as she moved her hand between them and ran it over his crotch.  She wanted to be clear what this was.  She didn’t call him for his sparking conversation. “Dance?”  It was an excuse to have the sensation of a hard male body against hers. 

 

Lydia and Jason were in the midst of the dance floor.  Their bodies pressed tightly together.  Jason’s lips were exploring the crook of her neck and one hand grabbing her ass pulling her even closer.  In the midst of their embrace Lydia sought out Stiles in the crowd.

 

Stiles was propped against pillar at the edge of the dance floor.  Lauren had her arms stretched around his neck and they swayed to the music. His arms loosely around her.

 

Lydia’s eyes met Stiles’.  If she had been closer she might have seen his pupils dilate.  If he had been close to her he might have hear her breath catch.  They looked at each other with intensity.  Lydia saw Stiles grip Lauren closer to him, never taking his eyes off her.  Lydia bit her lip; she moved her hand down Jason’s back holding him closer.  Lydia may have been dancing with Jason, but she was imagining someone else’s hands running over her body. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think.


	26. Revels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is something deeply satisfying looking at who has liked your fic, checking out their profile and seeing they have bookmarked some of your favs.
> 
> Little Stydia lite chapter... buuuuut it all fall together in the end. Hoping to get next update completed by the middle of the week. As always you know what to do folks.

* * *

 

 

Scott needed a moment.  The heat and noise was a bit too much, he needed fresh air.  As he stepped out on to the small balcony it hit him, the noise of the party below reduced to a low hum with laughs and woops from the guest punctuating the air.  It must have been the overload on his senses, but it took him a moment or two to realise that he wasn’t the only one looking for respite from the party below.  He turned and saw a figure emerge.

 

“Hey Scott.” Scott had known Brittney Collins almost as long as he had known Stiles.  Like many childhood friendships they had grown apart, they had remained friendly chatting idly in-between classes but they never recaptured the intimacy they had had during middle school.

 

“Hey Brittney, looking for some peace and quiet too.” Scott returned Brittney’s smile and looked out in to the night leaning on the railing.

 

“God yeah,”  Brittney joined Scott taking the space next to him her eyes following his out in to the reserve, “Sarah drags me to every party going, usually by this time I am wearing sweatpants and watching reruns of Star Trek TNG, however, you know girls, right?”  Brittney chuckled and Scott smiled and glanced at his companion.

 

“Yeah, girls.”

 

The pair lapsed in to Silence, Scott taking occasional sips of the beer in his hand feeling nothing of the inebriating affects.  His gaze returned to the expanse of woodland before him and thought about the night that had changed him so profoundly.

 

“Hey Scott, are you OK?”  Brittney hadn’t changed her position, but Scott noted the genuine concern in her tone.

 

“Yeah I’m fine,” Scott paused, not sure how to articulate the loss he was feeling, “I’m just…”

 

“Missing Kira?”  Scott didn’t reply and merely nodded.

 

“Will she be back?”

 

“I don’t know.  She doesn’t know.  Maybe.  Maybe not.”

 

“That sucks, I’m sorry.  I always thought you two were so cute together.”

 

They lapsed in to silence once again, Scott feeling uncharacteristically thoughtful.  He was true alpha, he was a leader, and he was the one who was supposed to know what he was doing.  Scott was also just a 17 year old boy who was trying to graduate high school and get in to college.

 

“Do you remember all of the fun we had before High School?  Just hanging out riding our bikes, eating ice cream, having water fights, going exploring in the woods.  That was fun.  Stiles said something the other day and it’s stuck with me.  No matter how scary being a grown ass adult is, leaving for college and stuff, I can’t wait for High School to be over.  Kind of.  I’m not going to be the loser Scott McCall anymore; I can be any one I want to be.  It’s like going back to being to middle school and I can stop caring so much what other people think and be myself.  That is kind of appealing.”  It was almost if Scott was saying this to himself rather than Brittney.

 

“Is that how you think of yourself as a loser?” Brittney turned to look at Scott a confused expression on her face.

 

“Yeah, me and Stiles have hardly been in with the ‘in crowd’.  It’s always been us.  Well until recently.”

 

“Scott, did you know that I had my first kiss with Stiles?”

 

“…Well I knew Stiles had his first kiss with you but I didn’t realise it was your first kiss too.”

 

“Why do you think I had my first kiss with Stiles?

 

Scott thought a moment, he had remembered Stiles excitement of kissing Brittney, he had talked incessantly about it for the following two weeks,“…Because you were desperate?  To shut the guy up?  I don’t know, why does anyone kiss anyone else?”

 

“Jeeze, god knows how you have managed to have two of the hottest girls in school to fall for you… I chose to have my first kiss with Stiles because thought he was cool.  He was cute and goofy and nice and wouldn’t spread it around school that we had hooked up.  I thought, I still think that you and Stiles are cool.  You may have been too wrapt up in each other to notice but you guys are liked around school.  Like really.”

 

Scott looked at Brittney as if she has two heads.  This did not make sense.  At all.

 

Brittney continued “The pair of you are kind and thoughtful to your classmates, you’re funny, you’re on the Lacrosse team.  You are great friends and look out for each other.  And I have been reliable informed by my other female friends that you guys are hot, obviously not my cup of chai, but I suppose I can see it, objectively speaking.” Brittney tilted her and looked at Scott appraisingly as if she was looking at a work of art that she couldn’t quite understand, she continued. 

“I mean Stiles had his own little fan club in sophomore year, they were kind of heartbroken when they thought you two were an item.  There is actually a Tumblr called ‘ _Stiles Stalinski Oral Fixation Appreciation Association’_ , that’s kind of …weird.  And there is actually a little group of girls who call themselves McCall-aholics, there’re at all of your Lacrosse games, you honestly never seen them? They have T-shirts and everything.”

 

“How the actual fuck, have I managed to completely miss all of this?!”  Scott was at a loss; his mouth hung open in shock, eyes wide, staring at Brittney.

 

“Well you are a guy.”  She said this as if that explained everything “And I guess you and your…Pack ( _is that the right word?_ ) have had a lot more to worry about than which girls think you’re cute.”  This statement made Scott stiffen and look at Brittney with renewed focus “Not everyone is blind to what goes on this weird ass town, and some of us know what you and your friends do to keep us safe.  Don’t ever think you are a loser who no one cares about.  You and your friends matter.”

 

Brittney patted Scott lightly on the arm “I better go, Sarah will think I have abandoned her for Tasha Yar, don’t be stranger hey.”  With that Brittney headed back in to the house and Scott was left alone.  his emotions in a tangle.  He was processing, a smile suddenly spread across his face, a grin of pure joy.  He couldn’t wait to tell stiles about the ‘ _Stiles Stalinski Oral Fixation Appreciation Association’._

 

* * *

 

 

Mason loved to dance; he had spent the majority of the night on the dance floor with Hayden and Liam.  However there were times when he whished he wasn’t 3rd wheeling.  Mason waved to his friends hand indicated he was heading to get a drink, to try and cool down.

 

Despite the cool air outside, inside the atmosphere was thick and humid.  Despite the ice melting due to the heat mason found the soda was pleasingly cool and ran t along his forehead and along his neck.  He then lifted the hem of his t shirt wiping the residual moisture from his face and running the cool can along his stomach in vain effort to cool himself down.  There was a familiar prickle against Mason’s skin, someone was watching.

 

There was a time before the supernatural that the idea that someone was watching him was exciting, sexy even.  But now that feeling had been corrupted, there was always a moment of panic when Mason wondered ‘what next?’  His eyes scanned the room, his shirt still pressed to his cheek, his soda still nestled by his belly button, the condensation from the can pleasantly refreshing.  His gaze settled on a pair of sparkling blue eyes across the room.  If Mason was the type of guy who believed in love at first sight (which he didn’t) he could have sworn the electricity that flowed between the gaze of the two teenagers was it. 

 

Mason smiled playfully; he dropped his shirt and opened the drink in his hand, taking a refreshing gulp.  All the while his gaze remained steadfast.  He was walking towards him a smirk on his lips and a twinkle in his eye.  This arty was getting interesting and living up to its reputation.

 

* * *

 


	27. Slumber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting a little distracted with my birthday and the little matter of seeing "The Cursed Child" in London for my birthday treat, I promptly forgot to post my update last week. However in my defense I have to say that TCC is the most amazing ting my eyes have EVER seen, regardless of if you have read the play or not and your thoughts about the story, it is absolutely ASTONISHING.
> 
> Excuses, excuses.
> 
> Enjoy. Let me know your thoughts as always.

* * *

 

 

Jason was waiting for her, but Lydia couldn’t leave until she had spoken to Stiles, they had spent the entire night missing each other, was it intentional?

 

The study belonged to Taylor’s step dad, anything breakable had been stowed away and the room was fairly bare save for the books on the shelves and the furniture, masculine dark wood and leather.  Stiles was sat in a large chair in the corner of the room.  He had been searching for some respite in hope that the floor would stop moving and the walls stop spinning.

 

It’s where Lydia finds him, dozing in the chair oblivious to the party going on around him. 

 

“Stiles… Stiles.”  Lydia calls to him, but to no avail, the boy is sound asleep.  Lydia walks over to him and sits on the arm of the chair.  With his head tilted back and his mouth open he reverts to looking like the boy he once was, rather than the man he was becoming.  Lydia smiles and the layers of protection she has put up around her emotions melt slightly.  She cups the side of his face and rests her forehead against his, their noses touching and she closes her eyes.  There it is, that twinge in her chest.  Is it desire, Lust?  No that definitely twinges elsewhere, somewhere lower.  Is it…?  She breaths slowly for a moment.

 

She feels Stiles stir, his breath quickening slightly and she feels him shift, but still she can’t move herself away from him.  Maybe now was her moment.  Lydia felt Stiles’ hand rest on her knee and then trace lightly on her thigh.  Stiles nudged his nose against hers for a moment invitingly and kissed her lower lip, it’s slow, soft and intimate.  She shifts from the arm of the chair and sits on his lap, his arms are enveloping her and bringing her closer to him.  And still she cannot open her eyes. 

 

Their kisses are slow and languorous, they are doing nothing but kissing but it seems like the most intimate thing in the world.  Stiles has his large hands laid against her bare skin holding her to him.  Lydia doesn’t want to open her eyes because as soon as she does this moment becomes real and it can’t be taken back.  Their lips part and Lydia rests her forehead against Stiles, noses touching once again.

 

“Stiles?” Lydia’s voice is husky and soft.

 

“Lydia?” A note of amusement in his voice. 

 

“Can we stay like this forever?”

 

“Probably not, I think Taylor s Step dad might have something to say about having two teenagers making out in his office when he gets back.”

 

There is a jarring feeling in the back of Lydia’s mind and she feels another twinge in her chest like a string being pulled taught and plucked.  As Lydia opens her eyes, something is different and she can’t place what it is.  It’s as if someone has turned up the colour and the contrast and the world has gone from black and white to technicolor.  There is something that isn’t quite right.  Stiles was drunk and incoherent and now after a few minutes sleep he is cognisant of his actions.  Something is wrong.  Where is the noise of the party? 

 

“Lyd?” Stiles feels the tension begin to build in Lydia’s body his tone is concerned and his grip on her tightens as if trying to protect her from what she is afraid of.  “Lydia?” it’s one word, her name, but what he is really asking is ‘What’s wrong?  Are you OK?’  And Lydia doesn’t know the answer.

 

Lydia slides from Stiles lap and begins to look around the room; she catches a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror hung above the desk, her hand going to her face because she can’t quite understand what she is seeing.  Her skin is brighter, lips pinker, her eyes greener, her hair more vibrant and bouncy.  Her skirt is definitely shorter and her top slightly more revealing.  Looking down she is sure her boobs have got bigger.  If you could Photoshop a person in real life this is what it would look like, perfect and idealised.  That’s when she realises.

 

Stiles scrambled to his feet eyes searching Lydia’s face for an answer to what is wrong.  Lydia’s eyes are wide and full of tears her expression confused.

 

“Lydia, please tell me what’s wrong?” he’s pleading now.  Stiles pulls Lydia in to a hug enveloping her, head resting gently on his shoulder. 

 

“Stiles...”  Lydia pulls back slightly to look at his face. She sighs heavily, what is it she wanted to say to him?  Stiles lowers his head and he rests his forehead against hers.  She closes her eyes and breaths deeply.

 

There is creak by the doorway, and Lydia’s eyes snap open and look towards the door, just in time to see a flash of blonde hair.  Lauren.

 

Lydia is sitting on the arm of the chair, Stiles still in his drunken slumber, the noise of the party thrumming in her ears, the room is in focus yet again.


	28. Drunken

* * *

 

Lydia moved quickly the along the corridor.  “Lauren, wait!”

 

Lauren stopped and abruptly turned to face Lydia, her expression hard and her eyes accusing.

 

“Lydia.”

 

“Lauren, it wasn’t what it looked like…” Lauren cuts Lydia off.

 

“And what did you think it might look like?  All I saw was Stiles asleep and you trying to take advantage of him whilst he is drunk.”

 

Lydia’s mouth thins to a line, and her features harden.  Why the hell was she explaining herself to Lauren Scott.  She was Lydia Martin.  “Excuse me, I just wanted to check he was OK.”

 

“Really?  It’s funny that your interest in making sure _‘Stiles is OK’_ comes about just as other girls are starting to take an interest in him.  Funny huh”

 

“Stiles and I are close friends.  He is drunk, I wanted to make sure he was alright” Lydia was beginning to lose her patience, her words sounding sweet as honey laced with venom.

 

“Well I can only image how close you want to get with him.” Lauren's tone was mocking and there was a smirk on her face.  If only she knew, Lydia momentarily thought how she could wipe that smirk off her face by explaining just how close they had become.

 

“Oh Honey, Stiles and I are friends, you have nothing to worry about.  What _I_ would worry about if _I_ were you are the other three girls he has made out with tonight at this party.”  A contorted smile spreads across Lydia’s face.

 

“I am fully aware that Stiles has made out with other girls.  Stiles and I have been out on one date, made out a couple of times, that doesn’t make him my boyfriend.  I don’t have an issue with him making out with other girls.  What I do have an issue with is him making out with _you_.”  Lauren fixed Lydia with a meaningful stare.

 

“Sweetheart I have no idea what you mean.” Lydia’s tone is sickly sweet, but the stare she fixes on Lauren is nothing of the sort.  The two girls are locked in a silent battle for a few moments until the tension s broken by a voice coming from behind Lydia.

 

“Hey how are my two favourite girls?”  Lydia rolls her eyes, only Stiles could manage to make this particular situation worse.  Stiles slings his arm over Lydia for support, a goofy grin on his face, completely unaware of the tension between the two girls.

 

“I’m going; I’m not wasting, my energy dealing with this” A small smile flicks on to Lauren's lips as she looks at Stiles and turns her back on the pair.

 

“Lauren, you gong already?  Byee!”  Stiles removed the arm he had slung over Lydia’s shoulder to wave only to promptly lose his balance and face plant on the floor.  Lydia looked up to the ceiling and shook her head.

 

“Stiles!”

* * *

 

Lydia looked around the room trying to find her friends; there was no way that she could deal with Stiles on her own.  This party had not gone as she had planned, but she always forgot that Plan A never worked and that you should always have a backup, that is where Lydia had made a fundamental mistake.  As she scanned the room a small smile spread across her face.  Her friends and pack mates were being regular teenagers for a change, or as regular as they could be.  Scott was holding court chatting to some of their class mates;  Malia was entangled on the dance floor with Dominic;  Liam and Hayden were out on the deck oblivious to the party around them.  And Jason, as much as she thought it a good idea to invite at the time, now was not good, not good at all.  Lydia quickly ducked around a corner, conscious that he was probably looking for her.  In her haste in trying to avoid Jason, Lydia crashed in to Mason.

 

“Oh my god I am so sorry” realising that she had split Masons drink as she had bumped in to him.

 

“Hey Lyd, no worries, are you OK?” Mason said with a mild note of concern.

 

“Yes I’m fine, but I need someone to help me with Stiles, I need to get him home, he’s absolutely wasted,” Lydia’s eyes flicked monetarily at Masons companion and cursed herself for her interruption, Mason was obviously was having a moment, “I’m so sorry for interrupting.  I’ll go grab Scott, you’re obviously…busy.”

 

“Lyd don’t be silly.”

 

“Hey, I’m Tom”, Mason’s companion held out a hand to Lydia, “We don’t mind helping, it’s good to know that you’re the type of friends who look out for each other.”  His smile was like a little ray of sunshine.  Lydia wasn’t sure where Mason had found him, but she approved.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles was unwieldy and without the help of Mason and Tom, there was no way she would have managed to get Stiles to the Jeep.  Stiles protested the whole way that he was not drunk, merely tipsy, however he lacked the coordination to go anywhere other than where he was being guided to go.

 

As Tom gave one final heave to get Stiles in to the passenger seat of the Jeep, Lydia and Mason looked at each other, a silent conversation being exchanged between them;

_“OMG, he is so hot.”_

_“Yeah… I noticed.”_

 

“Oh god,” as realisation hit Lydia “His keys are in his pocket.”

 

Lydia and Mason looked at each other one of them was going to have to get them, and Lydia did not want it to be her.  She looked pleadingly.

 

“OK,” Mason sighed with mock exasperation, “but you owe me.”

 

Mason reached across Stiles and forced a hand in to the front pocket of Stiles’ Jeans.

 

“Hey Mason, you cheeky minx, trying to feel up the goods, hey?” Stiles winked drunkenly.  Both Tom and Lydia suppressed giggles as Mason rolled his eyes.  “You are a very handsome guy Mason, don’t you forget it, I don’t mind getting felt up by you.  Everyone else has had a go tonight.  Animals.  All of them animals.”

 

* * *

 

Once sat in the driver’s seat Lydia looked over at Stiles, barely conscious sitting next to her.

 

“Hey Lyd, did I tell you that you look really beautiful tonight?”  Stiles slurred, the goofy grin returning.

 

“No you didn’t.”

 

“Well you do, really, really beautiful.  Not that you’re not beautiful always, you are, but you look extra specially beautiful tonight.”

 

“Thank you, Stiles.” Lydia smiled.

 

“Lyd…Lydia…”, Stiles expression changed “….I think I am going to be sick.” And with that Stiles poked his head out of the car window and proceeded to puke.  The moment gone, Lydia was not amused.

 

Whist she waited for Stiles to ‘ _finish_ ’ she retrieved her phone from her bag and typed.

 

 **_To Deaton:_ ** _If you are up can you give me a call?  Something else has happened and I think we need to talk.  I also have something to show you.  Lydia_

 


	29. Supernatural

* * *

 

“I can’t understand how it got there.” Lydia said as she held out her arm for Deaton to examine, “It was in my dream, how could I wake up with the exact same bruise?”

 

Enigmatic as ever Deaton said nothing, he merely continued to look at Lydia’s arm and the finger print bruises. Lydia continued  “At first I just thought they were just really intense dreams, but after what happened tonight, I think something else is going on and it’s worrying me.”

 

“You’re worried that this,” Deaton gesturing to Lydia’s arm, “means that the Nogitsune is trying to inhabit you on some way?”  Lydia nodded.  Deaton Paused for a moment and let go of her arm and began pacing the room, “OK, let’s start from the beginning.  What are your dreams usually like?”

 

“Since I’ve been…. back I ‘ _arrive_ ’ in my dream space like you taught me to do.  The field is hazy and filled with; I’m not sure the best way to describe them.  Spirits, souls I suppose.” Lydia always felt a jarring when she tried to describe her night time visitors, she was a scientist and talking about spirits felt like supernatural pseudoscience.  “I then move through my dream space and search for Stiles, sometimes it takes a couple of minutes and others it seems to take hours.  When I find him I hold his hand and the ‘ _spirits_ ’ retreat to the edges of my dream space and then… I stop dreaming.”

 

“And what happens when you don’t find him?”

 

“I wake up screaming.”  Lydia’s tone was flat and Deaton met her gaze.  “We figured out it happens less when Stiles and I sleep in the same room, I don’t know if it’s a subconscious thing, him being so close, but that doesn’t always help.”

 

Deaton was pacing and nodding, as if everything Lydia was saying made perfect sense.  “Tell me, have you come up with a hypothesis about why it sometimes takes longer to find Stiles in your dream?”

 

“No, not really.  It seems counter-intuitive to apply scientific method to something so utterly unscientific.”

 

Deaton smiled, “I am a man of science as well as man of myth and legend, you would be surprised how often the two worlds collide.  So what was so different about the most recent dreams?” 

 

“They were ultra-vivid. If I hadn’t been aware I was in my dream space I would struggle to know if it was real or not.  And rather than being surrounded by spirits,” Lydia faltered again at the use of the word, “It was just us.  It was calm and quiet, and rather than the dream ending once I found him it…continued.” Lydia felt a slight flush to her cheeks; she hoped that Deaton didn’t want her to go in to any further detail.

 

“Did you do anything different on the nights you had these dreams?  Meditate?  Have a premonition?  A warm glass of milk?”

 

“No… well,” Lydia thought a moment, “we shared a bed,” and then the realisation came, “we were touching; when we were sleeping we were touching!”

 

Deaton smiled and nodded as if he had been expecting the answer.  “So tell me more about tonight, what made this evening so different?”

 

“I can’t really find the words.  Stiles was asleep, I went in to check on him.  I…” Lydia was embarrassed but Deaton needed to know “I rested my forehead against his and then I was inside his dream despite not being asleep.  I didn’t realise at first, but I something felt off and when I started to pay attention it was like the corners of my vision were blurry.  And then I was suddenly back where I started like nothing had happened and no time had passed, what had felt like a half an hour was really just a handful of minutes.”  Lydia knitted her eyebrows together a thought only just occurring to her. “But he couldn’t be dreaming could he?” She looked at Deaton and his enigmatic smile was once again on his lips, Lydia continued, “I mean you don’t enter REM sleep until about 90 minutes and alcohol impedes REM sleep anyway.  It wasn’t a dream was it?   Deaton what is going on?”

 

“Have you told Stiles about your” Deaton paused slightly as if trying to pick the right word “concerns?”

 

“No, I don’t want to, especially after…” She wanted to say the Nogitsune, but she didn’t want to say the name out loud, her words failed her, but Deaton gave her a look, he understood.

 

“When you originally told me about these 'dreams', for want of a better description, and I taught you about how to control your dream space, I started to look into them more carefully.  The emissary archives are frustratingly short on information relating to Banshees. But I have come up with a hypothesis.”

 

"And?”

 

“OK, there are a few things that you need to understand.  First how Banshee powers work, not that I know or understand it all of course. Banshees have the ability to tap in to another wavelength of consciousness, specifically that wavelength of the supernatural, more specifically death and impending danger.

Two the experiments that Valeck was conducting on you were designed to amplify your powers.  The trepanning in your skull allowed those waves to flow directly into your brain without having to pass through your auditory or visual centers.  It’s the reason they have been so overwhelming and the reason why they are very intense especially when you are asleep.”

 

“OK we’ve been over this before, I understand that but…”

 

Deaton ignored Lydia’s interruption and continued. “Three when you were describing your interaction and training with Meredith I realised that part of your powers lie in the ability to project your consciousness outside of your body.  Something akin to astral projection.”

 

Lydia’s attention was caught by this last point, this was new information, new and incomprehensible information.

 

“And finally, when Stiles sacrificed himself to save his father he tethered himself to you.  Well I suppose to be more accurate you tethered yourselves to each other.  It is an emotional bond, the stronger the emotional connection the tighter the string.  It’s the reason why it’s Stiles rather than say, Scott or your Mother, has the ability to help you focus in your dreams and banish the spirits in your dreams.”

 

Lydia  had the pieces, but she wasn’t quite sure how they all fit together.  Her face was serious and she looked at Deaton intently.

 

“Lydia, as the tether, the string, between you and Stiles get tighter, your powers mean you have the ability to pull your consciousness out of your bodies to an ‘other’ place, the space between so to speak.  Neither of you are dreaming, what happens in these ‘ _dreams_ ’ is real, maybe not physically, but mentally.  Physical proximity makes the tether stronger, so when you are close together, touching.” 

 

Silence.  It was Lydia’s turn to pace.  She supposed it made sense but how could it be.  There were so many questions to ask but Lydia didn’t know where to start.  Moments passed and then she started.

“So the bruise? Does it mean the…, that **it** , is trying to get in?”

 

“No, I don’t believe so; the Triskelion box is secure and safe.  What you saw was the residue that has remained in part of Stiles unconscious mind.  The bruise is a result of your body reacting to what is going on in the ‘other’ place, it is happening so your body is reacting to it”.  Deaton’s tone was calm and soothing, he knew how this was sounding, and it was overwhelming Lydia.

 

“So this is happening because my powers and our tether means that I am pulling our consciousness outside of our bodies to god knows where?  To another plane of existence? 

Doctor Deaton have you been raiding your own medical cabinet again!”  Lydia’s words had an air or hysteria in her words; she rubbed her temples trying to calm herself down.

 

“This is supernatural Lydia, not science”.


	30. Info update

6th November 2016

I'm working!  Fic is opened, I'm re-plotting the next few chapters, I'm writing notes...  Oh I cant wait to finish this update.  Thanks for hanging in there X

 

* * *

 

1st November 2016

I'm (nearly) back!

Been back home a while with my precious laptop *strokes it lovingly* and I'm gearing myself up to update again soon.

Have lost my mojo slightly, as well as my chain of thought, but reading back through all of your comments has made me feel really determined to get to the end.

Thanks to everyone who has sent me some love and positive vibes. An update is coming... Hopefully soon.

In the meantime why don't you watch THAT gif over. And over. And over again *mentally slaps self... have writing to do, no time to fantasise about Stydia kisses. Sigh*

 

* * *

 

So you know when you think you've given yourself food poisoning and ignore stomach pain and then get rushed to surgery for appendicitis l... So that happened.

I'm staying at my dads atm sans laptop. So sorry for lack of update, but I've literally had internal organs removed so hopefully I can be forgiven. It might be a little while. Soooo keep an eye out.

 

 


	31. Hungover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back... I've rewritten this since the last time I looked at it. Planning to getting back to a more regular routine.
> 
> As always give me feedback and love. It keeps me motivated!

* * *

 

The contorted pile of blankets on the floor stirred slightly and a small groan of desperation escaped the dishevelled pile.

 

“Urgh…. It feels like something has crawled in to my mouth and died in there.” Stiles voice was raspy with sleep and the previous night’s excitement.  He poked his head out from under the cover, aware that Adventure Time was on TV with the volume turned up to a level that surely enough to burst the eardrums of any normal human being.

 

“Honestly dude, it kind of smells like it too”.  Scott was stretched out with his feet on the coffee table, nose wrinkled and deeply engrossed in a bowl of Raisin Bran and the adventures of Finn and Jake.

 

Stiles in a typically ungainly fashion had finally managed to untangle his head from the blankets his father had piled on top of him, was well as the sofa cushions, hats, coats and scarves and anything else Scott could find that was unbreakable to pile on top of his comatose friend. 

 

Stiles lay on the floor staring at the ceiling.  “Why am I on the floor?  Why does my face hurt?”

 

“Well it appears drunk Stiles is a bigger pain in the ass than sober Stiles, which is saying something, and after trying and failing to get you up the stars, your Dad thought he’d leave you where you fell.  He described as “ _watching a Giant Redwood being felled in the forest_ ” which kind of makes me a bit sad I missed seeing it”.  Scott flashed his friend a grin.  Drunk Stiles didn’t come out to play very often, but whenever he did it was always amusing to watch, almost as amusing as hungover Stiles.

 

Stiles began flailing again in an effort to extract himself from underneath the giant pile of soft furnishing that had him pinned to the ground.  Scott face was covered in an amused smile trying to focus on the TV and not laugh at the ridiculousness on the floor. 

Stiles finally emerged and plonked himself unceremoniously next to Scott on the Sofa. 

 

Scott turned to his friend with a disguised look on his face “Dude, go and shower…” his nose wrinkled yet again.

 

Stiles looked exhausted and looked at Scott with pleading eyes “I think I am sweating tequila.  I don’t think I can make it up the stairs”.

 

“Dude, if you want me to tell you about your antics last night, which trust me, you do… get your ass in the shower.”

 

“Dude?” Stiles said again pleadingly

 

“Dude!” Was Scott’s only response his head tilted at his friend.

 

Stiles heaved himself off the sofa with effort and headed up the stars, “Call yourself a best friend…”

 

“I call myself a very good best friend, a very good best friend that is going to make you a coffee and breakfast whist you’re in the shower”

 

“God I love you man”

 

“And that is why so many girls at school thought you were gay.” Scott said to himself under his breath, Stiles unable to hear him.

 

* * *

 

 

“So I was going to make you breakfast, but then I remembered that I can’t cook.  So I was going to make you cereal, but I drank all of your milk.  And anyway why do you only have cereal that tastes like dirt?  I was going to make you a cup of coffee but, then I remembered the last time you drank coffee and thought that I would rather have to deal with drunk Stiles again than Caffeinated Stiles.   Dude you OK?  You usually would have interrupted me by now.  I don’t think I have said this much in one go with you around, since the time you had your tonsils out.”

 

Stiles was sitting on the sofa with his eyes closed and his head tilted back, breathing deeply and slowly.  “Man, I’m so hungover… I couldn’t even put on underwear or socks, waaay too complex.  I don’t think I can even think about eating anything”.

 

Scott walked over to the sofa and handed Stiles a large glass of water, two aspirin on the coffee table.  “Drink this, have those you’ll be fine…eventually.”  Scott sat down and made himself comfortable.  “Soooo,” the mischievous smile returning once again to his face “you wanna know what happened last night?”

 

“Oh god, what did I do.  Lay it on me.” Stiles opened one eye and looked at Scott.  He was enjoying this a bit too much and Stiles silently cursed werewolf metabolism and Scott’s inability to get drunk.

 

“I mean you were on a roll last night.  Well apparently you taught Liam something that completely rocked Haydens world!”

 

“That I remember, just, must have been page 194.” Stiles said with a smirk on his face.

 

“I thought maybe 256, but 194 is a good shout. Anyway she was very appreciative.” Scott regained his chain of thought and continued. 

“You told our group of friends and few bystanders that Malia looks hot naked.”

 

“Mmmm, that I don’t remember, but that’s totally true and completely obvious.”

 

“You lost at Beer Pong 3 times. You licked salt off Brad Davies abs when you were doing tequila shots, polished off a third of a bottle of scotch.  Announced that you were becoming a, and I quote _‘super-hot bad boy_ ’ smoked one cigarette and then started to wretch.” 

 

“That must be why I feel there is a family of small rodents living on my tongue”. Stiles began sipping his water.

 

“You also gave Dominic some completely unsolicited advice about how to “keep Malia happy”, which I didn’t really hear, but appeared to traumatise Dom because he looked horrified”.

Stiles covered his face with his had as if trying to block out the mental images that were coming back to him. 

“Oh… my favourite thing, which you begged me to make sure I told you… Jessica and Casey tried to get you in to a threesome with them, which hypothetically you were in to however in actuality you freaked out and said that you didn’t want to be used just for your body and wouldn’t be having sex with anybody until someone had bought you dinner”.  Scott laughed hard has he remembered Stiles face when he had told him the previous night.

 

Stiles face was blank for a moment before he spoke. “Wow.  Huh, who knew drunk Stiles was such a prude?”

 

“Oh and Brittney Taylor told me that you have Tumblr page devoted to you and your oral fixation, I had a look at it this morning.  It’s kind of…..”

 

“Hot? Sexy? Inspired?” Stiles chipped in.

 

“I’d go with, creepy.  There are some photos of you taken in school with pens in your mouth and shit.  There are some really… dedicated people out there”.  Both Stiles and Scott laughed.

 

“Just to check, but I didn’t… I didn’t try to make out with Lydia last night did I?” Stiles looked bashful.

 

Scott gave Stiles a sidelong glance, he toyed with the idea of torturing Stiles a little bit more, but knew it was a bad idea when it came to Lydia.  “No.  But she did bring you home, so I don’t know what happened then.” Scott said honestly.

 

“Oh,” Stiles said, with a mixture of relief and disappointment “must be another dream or something I could have sworn…” Stiles thought of the study and feeling of Lydia’s soft skin under his fingertips. And he trailed off mid-sentence.

 

“I found your phone when I was cleaning up down here.  It’s been buzzing nonstop”.  Scott threw the phone to Stiles, who fumbled the catch and it landed with a thump on his lap.

 

“Oh god” Stiles groaned as he looked at the screen.  36 Facebook notifications, 8 new friend request 13 Instagram notifications, more snapchats that he knew what to do with.  He checked his Text messages first, 5 messages.  His eyes were instantly drawn to one Name.  Lydia.

 

“Well looks like might be in Lydia’s bad books, and she got my Jeep, which means I’m going to have to find out what I’ve done weather I like it or not.  Man I’m never drinking this much ever again.”

Stiles head was tilted back again, hand raking through his hair.

 

Scott sat in the chair adjacent, smiling to himself, eyes turned to his own phone screen. Yep he did indeed love drunk Stiles. 


End file.
